Harry Halliwell
by LizzyMarch
Summary: Harry is on a ride back to the Dursleys, when he is kidnapped by a cloak figure, and he thinks it's just Voldemort, but when Phoebe Halliwell saves him, he finds out another version entirely, and when Phoebe breaks the news he is the son of one of these t
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not claim to own anything that was written in any of my stories. I did create the skeleton demon vanquishing spell using common words from spells in my Blessed: Next Generation of Charmed. Also, I did create Kat's power in X-men 4. But the rest were created before I wrote it. I did create names for Lily's friends in The Daughter of the Boy who lived, but Lily and the rest of the family's names were created using old characters.**

"Cole is ruining my life." Phoebe Halliwell screamed as she slammed the door to the manor.

"Oh, great. What did he do now?" Paige Matthews asked, standing up from reading the paper.

"He called Elise and asked for ANOTHER interview on his current win on his lawyer duties." Phoebe fumed grabbing the coffee cup Paige was about to drink out of.

"Hey, I was gonna drink that." Paige said, crossing her arms.

"Shh, I'm ranting." She said. "You know what, I am gonna go over and give him a piece of my mind. Thanks for the help Paige." Phoebe grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

"Your welcome. Hey that might not be a good idea." Paige called out, running to the door. Phoebe was already gone, though. "Great, I better call Piper."

/00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000\

Piper Halliwell sat counting checks as the phone rang. "P3 how can I help you."

"Piper, it's Paige."

"You will not believe the bills I have this week. I think we need new plumbing."

"Oh, sorry, anyway I have bad news."

Piper's head snapped up in worry. "Did a demon attack again?"

"What? No, Piper, Phoebe went to talk to Cole and I am scared something will happen."

"Not again. Look orb here and then I am gonna go kick our sister's ass. Okay?" Piper squeezed in the talk button with furry. If Cole did something to Phoebe, she wasn't going to be able to pay the bills today, and she was getting frustrated. Orbs filled the club and Paige appeared with her red hair up into a small ponytail and jogging pants and a sweatshirt on. "You really need a job." Piper grumbled as she grabbed her purse.

"Thanks for reminding me, are we going?"

"Yeah, yeah let's go." Paige orbed out and they orbed into Cole's apartment in time to see Cole grab Phoebe's arm and burst into flames as he left. "What the hell." Piper yelled.

"Phoebe!" Paige ran, but was to late to grab them.

"Now I am gonna have to find her!" Piper yelled, raising her hands and making the picture across the room explode.

"Feel better?"

"A little, let's go." Paige took them back into the attic of the manor.

"I'll get the spell to summon family and you get the candles."

"You got it." Piper opened the trunk as Paige flipped through the pages of the 'Book of Shadows' and flipped to the right page.

"I've got it." Piper laid out the candles and grabbed the book as Paige lit them. Piper took a knife and pricked her finger. She dropped it in with the herbs and red off the spell.

"Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me." Piper said. The bowl had and explosion and they paused for a second. The door downstairs opened and shut. "Phoebe?" Piper called out.

"Yeah Piper."

"Well, that was quick." Paige said as they both stood up and ran downstairs.

"What the hell? Where were you? We went to Cole's and saw you go flame."

"Oh, he took me out to lunch so I could give him the stupid interview."

Piper looked at Paige, "We did a spell for that?"

"Well that was useless, why didn't you call?"

"Why didn't we call, Piper?"

"Well we assumed." Phoebe smiled.

"You know when you assume, you make an ass out of u and me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I wonder what that spell will do now."

Piper shrugged. "Maybe we will see Dad."

/000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000\

Harry put his head on the glass of the train to cool his burning forehead. He was headed back for another summer with the Dursley's. Already he couldn't wait for his fourth year of Hogwarts. The train jerked and a newspaper flew in. Harry grabbed the paper.

"What is a San Francisco paper doing here?" He asked to no one in particular. He looked at the column that said 'Ask Phoebe' and glanced through it.

i _I know from experience it isn't easy to get back up after a rut on love, but then I see my sister, Piper, and how happy she is with her husband and it makes me want to try again. They are trying to have a baby, which proves to me that some love can last... _/i

It confused him why it was here. No one would bring a paper all the way over from America, and it wouldn't blow all the way up here. He looked at the picture and then the train jolted, throwing him against the seat across from him where Ron and Hermione were sleeping.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, pushing Harry down. Harry ran to the door and slid it open, having déjà vu from the train ride t Hogwarts. People were peeking out around him and he looked down to see a cloaked figure walking down the halls. The figure didn't seem to mind the children looking, but stopped in front of Harry. The hand took his neck as Harry brought out his wand.

"** Expelliarmus" He squeaked, but the figure moved his other hand, almost absorbing the spell. He felt his stomach drop as something happened, then he blacked out.**

**/0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000\**

"You took an innocent being." Harry blinked his eyes open to see two men standing across a dark cave. "I told you to get me Charmed blood and this is the best you can do, he is merely a wizard, and in a different form of magic all together."

"But, my liege, you don't understand-" The man didn't get to finish, for the other man had formed a fireball of some sort in his hand and thrown it on top of the other man. The man on fire burst into flames and there was nothing left. Harry closed his eyes in horror, wishing he could call Sirius to save him. He heard footsteps and opened his eyes to see the man who did this. He had brown eyes and brown, somewhat curly hair. His suit was clean cut, and he looked like a businessman.

"Now, what am I to do with you?" He took Harry and Harry saw flames coming all around him.

'I'm dying, just like that man I am dying,' he thought, but his eyes clear and he saw he was standing in a living room.

"You will just have to tell me where you live so I can take you there."

"Cole what the hell are you doing." Harry looked over to see a brunette looking at the man who had brought him up there.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Phoebe didn't answer though, she suddenly jumped up into the air, and to Harry's amazement, stayed there swinging her leg and knocking Cole out.

"Leo." White lights started coming into the room and a man stood there. "Orb us back to the manor." Phoebe yelled touching Harry and then gasping. Leo didn't seem to mind, he grabbed both of them and Harry felt his stomach drop again.

/0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000\

"Oh my god." Phoebe said, breathing in as they came into the manor. The boy sat there tied up to a chair, his glasses hanging on his nose. Phoebe shook off the shock of the premonition and started untying him. "Hi, I am Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell and you are safe now. Are you all right?"

"Yeah," the boy talked in a British accent. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Well, hi Harry." Harry looked down at his hand, which held a stick.

"Where am I?"

"San Francisco." Harry shook his head in amazement.

"Do you have a portkey to take me back to England.

"A what?" Phoebe furrowed her brow.

"Never mind. Do you have any water?"

"Yeah, Leo come with me." Phoebe pointed to a couch and Harry sat down. She walked into the kitchen and took out a glass.

"Why did you leave him alone, what if he is dangerous?"

"Oh, trust me, he isn't."

"How do you know that?" Phoebe took a deep breath.

"Because he is your son."


	2. Preomonitions and Meetings

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, looking at Phoebe with a confused look.

"My premonition was a lot of flashes. One of you and Piper-" She made a motion, "You know."

"Ew, you didn't-"

"No I didn't get that far, you were just undressing. I didn't see anything. But Piper and you were much younger. Then Piper giving birth, then Grams giving him away, then two people dying, one looked a lot like Harry, then him when he was like ten. Obviously, you already had a bun in the oven."

"That is ridiculous, we haven't had children."

"Obviously you have." A door shut.

"Hello," Phoebe called out, running to the living room to see if Harry had left, with water in her hand.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"This baby obviously doesn't know that 'morning sickness' is supposed to end in the afternoon." Piper grumbled as she shut the door. She paused to see a young boy sitting on the sofa looking at her. "Oh no," She set down her purse. "Are you a demon, because if you are I am gonna hafta blow you up and it was already a bad morning."

"What." The boy's British accent settled on Piper. She looked at him quickly, noting that he had some sort of black cloak on covering his clothes underneath. He held a stick and had on some circular glasses. His hair was very unkempt. Not much to look at, but something in Piper's mind said that he looked familiar.

"Piper, you are home, this is Harry, Cole kidnapped him and I caught him, we brought him back to the manor so I could figure out why Cole would capture him."

"Oh, hi Harry." Phoebe handed him some water.

"Um, if you don't mind, but I need a portkey or a broom of some sort so I could get back to the Dursley's house, It is in England, and I need to get to the train before my things are left behind. I also need to tell my friends I am alright, because they saw me be taken and they have probably already sent word to my godfather, and he is a convicted murderer," he paused as he saw their faces. "Oh, but he's innocent, and he will want to know where I am."

"A what key, a broom. We aren't from the Wizard of Oz, we get around via orb."

"What, aren't you witches." Piper and Phoebe looked at each other worriedly.

Phoebe smiled, "How do you know about witches."

"I am a wizard. See." He walked over and pointed his stick at a vase. "Avis." He said, and then two birds came where the vase had been.

"Did he just." Piper pointed at them in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"Okay, we've seen our sister be turned into a man, and you can't believe that he used a stick to make birds."

"Your sister was what?" They both looked at him. "So you are witches, right, then you would know what a wand is."

"A wand. You have a wand." Phoebe said as she looked at him. "Wow, that isn't our type of magic, Harry."

"I didn't know there was any other kind."

"Neither did we," Piper said. "Oh, Phoebe, can you maybe, call his friends."

"Oh, they don't own a phone."

"Of course they don't. Paige, get your butt over here." Paige orbed in a new outfit, a short denim shirt and a tight blouse.

"I just got out of a date, so this better be good." She looked at Harry and smiled. "Oh look, it's good."

"Yeah, we need you to orb to England to tell Harry's friend, convicted godfather and his...um Dursleys that he is here for a while," Phoebe explained.

"Oh, is that all, where do they all live." Paige took this lightly, smiling at Harry, who gave her a confused look.

"I can't stay here."

"Well, you have to, we need you to explain to us some stuff." Phoebe said encouragingly. Harry contemplated this.

"If you go get my stuff before the train is gone, it's the Hogwart's Express just yell out 'Ron and Hermione' and they will be the two kids fighting. Also, Dursley's, my mum's sister, her family will be waiting at the station, they will be fat people and a women who looks like a horse," Piper snorted some laughter at this point, "Oh, and tell Ron to send work to Sirius that I am okay."

"Okay, got it." Paige winked as she orbed out, and Phoebe shook her head at the fact Paige saw this as normal.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Paige orbed in front of some lady pushing a cart. "Oh sorry," and she orbed behind her as the lady kept pushing it. "Um, Hon, Remione, wait it's Ron and Hermione." She screamed, wondering why she was doing this, she kept screaming it as doors started opening and heard two kids bickering.

"Ron, we should really answer her, she might no something."

"Oh yeah, brilliant, let's just answer the woman screaming random names."

"They aren't random-"

"You to must be Ron and Hermione." Paige said and the both looked at her with somewhat scared eyes.

"Stay back." Hermione put a stick in front of Paige.

"A stick is the best you could do." Paige had held her hand out and the stick came to her. Hermione backed away in fear. "Hey, I am not here to hurt you, your friend sent me to get his stuff and tell you that Sirius needs to know he is fine."

"No he isn't, he was kidnapped."

"Yeah, by my brother-in-law, but his soon to be ex-wife saved Harry."

"What?"

"Yeah, and he told me to tell two fat people and a horse lady that he was alright." Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a second

"Alrigh' we'll listen," Ron said, opening the door wider so Paige could get in.

"Thank you." Paige walked in to the small room. "So, where is his stuff, he needs it to stay."

"Where is Harry."

"Okay, Nancy Drew, he is in San Francisco at the manor, don't worry, I am a witch and I will help him."

"You aren't a witch."

"Really, then how did I get this." Paige waved the stick out and Hermione grabbed it.

"Then how come you didn't know this was a wand?"

"Give me a break, I only became a witch last year."

"Last year, you become a witch when you are eleven."

"So I skipped a few years. You need to be quiet, I am here to help your friend."

"Right, and why should we believe you?" Paige smacked her head, realizing this would be more complicated then she thought. She looked at the two. The red head was close to her height, and he had a very funny expression on his face. His cloth looked a lot like the one Harry had been wearing, but his didn't fall over his pant legs, it was almost too small for him. The girl had ginger hair, and it was in a mass of wild waves. She had a very determined look on her face, and Paige knew that this girl was sharp as a tack. Paige smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"Look, I am a witch, if I wasn't how do you think I got on this train." They looked at each other. "I know you are worried about your friend, but you can trust me. Okay, I don't know about 'wands', but I am not that kind of witch. See. Tie." Ron's tie orbed off him and into Paige's hand. They both stepped back in surprise. "So, I would show you more, but I am on a tight schedule so could you point me in the direction of Harry's things?"

"Um, sure, I guess you are alright." They walked over and took down a trunk on wheels and handed it to her. Ron also grabbed a cage with a white owl in it. Paige raised her eyebrows, but smiled. "Thank you, now do you know where I could find Sirius?"

"Um, no, but with your thingy, couldn't you just ask for him?" Paige laughed.

"Well, probably not," She smiled and closed her eyes, thinking back to her spell for the prince. "But this might work." She thought for a second more. "Bring together Harry's godfather and me, His face now I wish to see. Crossing land to his side, from Sirius I will not hide." She felt herself move quickly, coming into an alley where a man sat next to a very large bird...


	3. Sirius enters

"So, Leo went up to check on this type of magic," Piper read his note to herself. It wasn't like him to leave without saying goodbye, but she might just be irritated with the fact that she had to deal with another kid today besides the one giving her trouble in her stomach. The kid had manners, she had to say that. He seemed nice enough. Phoebe walked in while Piper heard a TV being played in the other room.

"Okay," Phoebe looked down, "We need to talk."

"Yeah, you went to see Cole twice in one day?"

Phoebe scrunched her face, "That is not the point, you see, when I was saving Harry I had a premonition, of you and Leo...well...you were indisposed."

Piper nodded, confused, "You know, married couples do that, right."

"Yes, yes I know I was married too once. That wasn't the point, I got it when I touched Harry."

"Ew, why?"

"Well I will tell you if you would let me finish," Piper nodded, keeping her mouth shut. "You guys were a lot younger, and I saw Leo take off some sort of army shirt I have never seen before, well, then it cut to you, well giving birth."

"What the hell, you got that off that kid."

"Yeah, and then there was Grams giving it to some guy, he looked a lot like Harry, and then him and a woman dying, then Harry at age ten."

"Okay, I gotcha," Piper paused for a second. "Wait, I don't gotcha."

Phoebe let out an exasperated sigh. "Harry is your son," She said in a hushed tone. "Do you get it now." Piper paused for a second.

"No, I don't have a son."

"Well, I know that, but maybe we should call Grams down. She will be able to answer a few questions."

"Yeah, she'll have to." Piper walked out of the room, and Phoebe sat there looking at where she had been. Sometimes it was hard to keep up with Piper, she always wanted to be ten steps ahead of the game. Phoebe slowly walked after her, nodding to Harry as he watched them both go upstairs. Phoebe walked in to find Piper lighting a candle, getting ready with the book open to the right spell. "What I am wondering is why he is here, after all these years." She ranted off to no one in particular. "I mean, if he was my son why is he suddenly here?"

"Well, didn't you call for a family member today, using your blood?" Piper thought for a moment.

"Well hell, that is stupid." She stood up and stormed over to the book. "Her these words, Here my cry, Spirit of the other side, Come to me I summon thee, Cross now the great device." Shimmers filled the room. Grams appeared twirling. She looked like her old self, her hair short and her skirt flowing in its ghostly form. She didn't seem to realize she was here.

"John you are a great, oh, what am I doing here?" She looked at the girls. "What now girls, do we have another family member knocking at the door." Phoebe and Piper looked at each other.

"Actually, yeah."

"Oh, who is it?"

Piper sighed, "My son I guess."

"Ah," Grams looked around nervously. "What son?"

"Gigs up, Grams, I had a premonition of the whole thing."

"Dang it, how come you can't keep those things to yourself?" Phoebe's eyes got wide and Grams shrugged. "Okay, okay, when Piper was nineteen, she accidentally walked through a time warp with me. I was going after a demon and she was coming to see if I was all right. Well, I couldn't take her back because then the demon would get away, so I took her with me."

"How come I don't remember this?"

"Memory suppressor spell, it works very well. Well, while I was off fighting, you ran into a soldier. His name was Leo. I should have realized that you would have married him when he became your white-lighter." Piper smiled a little. "Well, I had lost the spell to get back so we were stuck there for about a week, where you happened to do something you shouldn't have," Piper turned red as Grams said this, looking down at the floor. "I didn't know about it of course, we went back and I got rid of the little trip in your mind. Then, a month later the stick turned blue."

"Whoa, how did I take it?"

"Well, it was enough of a shock to make you remember Leo, and you were angry with me. I waited till the little boy was born, but I realized he would have powers and even if I bound them, I couldn't have you remembering anything we did, and the fact that he was the son of a white-lighter and it would get messy. You know, if Leo wanted custody or something like that." Piper and Phoebe nodded, "So of course I had him taken to the person I knew could be trusted, your brother..."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Paige wrinkled her nose at the smell, smiling a little at the thought that the spell of her prince had helped again. She put the owl down and looked at the man, who was dirty, and looking at her worriedly. His hair matted around his hallow face, and he was skin and bone almost looking like he was starved. His eyes were sunken in, but for some reason it didn't scare her. She had seen worse in her life. She also noticed the bird had hooves and a horsetail.

"I wouldn't call the cops if I was you."

"Really, because if I was you I would look up the meaning of 'bath'."He stood up.

"So you aren't gonna turn me in." Paige shook her head.

"Actually, I came to tell you that your god son is fine, much to the concern of his friends who probably told you otherwise. I've already talked to them, they know everything." He looked at her questioningly. "I am Paige Matthews." She held out her hand, and he shook it slowly. "If you don't believe me, I could take you and your, um..."

"Buckbeak."

"Oh, you and your Buckbeak." He smiled.

"I would like to see Harry, but if we go by train or bus I can't."

"Don't worry, we will travel quickly, it will take us two seconds to get to San Francisco."

"What, are you traveling by Floo?"

"Um, no." She just handed him Harry's stuff, then put a hand on him, and slowly, on Buckbeak, orbing them to the manor..."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"What?" Piper and Phoebe screamed at the same time. But Grams didn't get a chance to answer, there was a sudden thud downstairs and a screech of some sort. Phoebe and Piper left Grams in her circle and ran downstairs, with Harry on their heals as they ran to the basement, where the noise was coming from. Piper's eyes got large and she cursed under her breath, raising her hands and freezing the room. To her surprise, only the big beast froze, well, and all of the things it was making fall. Harry and the man stayed moving, as Paige dragged herself from behind the wall.

"Sirius, are you alright," Harry ran up and hugged him, despite all the dirt and grime, and there was a lot of it. The bird was still frozen. Phoebe looked at Paige.

"Paige, why did you orb that thing in here?"

"Well, Sirius wanted to see Harry and I figured you guys were leaving him alone so he could use the company."

Piper rolled her eyes. "So pretty much you didn't think."

"Maybe, but I didn't know the Buckbeak wouldn't like orbing."

"Well obviously he wasn't too thrilled."

"Um, if you leave and, um," Sirius looked at the bird. "Make him alive again I can calm him down."

"Fine, but if he breaks anything or uses anything as a toilet." Paige quickly covered Piper's mouth.

"Sorry, you know, bun in the oven, she gets very hormonal." Piper unfroze the scene as they walked upstairs whispering to Paige letting her catch up on everything.

"No way, you had a kid when you were seventeen," Paige whispered. Phoebe nodded as Piper looked behind her to see if anyone was listening. They walked into the attic and Grams raised her hands.

"Well? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just Paige and a Buckbeak."

"Oh, what's a Buckbeak?"

Phoebe sighed, "Nothing, Grams." Orbs filled the room and Leo appeared.

"So does he know?"

"Oh yeah," Leo said, "I know. Anyway, I went up to the Elders who knew about Piper having a baby, but they didn't know that I was the father. Neither did I."

"Well of course you didn't, I made you forget about Piper before we left, I am not stupid." They all turned to Grams.

"Grams, I wouldn't talk to us right now," Piper said through gritted teeth.

"Anyway, they also explained why they have wands. You see, there are different types of magic, there is your physical power and the fact that you make spells, and you do make potions, but with herbs, and then there are others, Harry's included. His is based on mystical things, wands, dragons, potions with more technical things in them. Harry has a school where he learns things for seven years then gets a job in a certain magical field. It is like a whole different nation. Actually, they are impressed that Piper birthed someone who was of a different magic." Piper smiled proudly. "Also, in Harry's type, there are no warlocks, demons. They have leprechauns, but of a different type then the ones we have met." They all nodded, even Grams was interested. "Since, their has never been a magical being who birthed a different type of magic, we looked back into the history of my family, and found that I have a heritage filled with wizards of that type of magic, and they are wondering if Harry has both types, in which case, he would be extremely powerful."

"Well, if he is you won't know." They all looked at Grams again."

"Why not Grams?"

"Well, I gave him a binding spell; you would have to unbind them to find out."

"And if we do that, we have to tell them."

"Well, while you think about that, can I go back?"  
"Not a chance." Phoebe looked at Grams. "You don't leave until you tell us about your brother." Grams looked upset because they hadn't forgotten about that.

"Okay, I guess having children during a young age is in the family, because Patty did it also. But her son wasn't magical, or at least, in the way we thought. Patty and I agreed that it was safer to have him be adopted so that demons wouldn't go after him while he didn't have protection. He was only your half brother, and we gave him to some Potter's, the Elders found him a home. Obviously they knew he was a wizard of the other style of magic, so they gave him to a magical family." She took a breath. "So, when Harry was born, I visited James where he put a charm on Harry to make him grow up looking like his parents, and it worked, till Piper had to do that spell and send them that way."

"Wow, so I guess only one problem remains." Phoebe piped up after a few minutes in silence.

"And that is," Piper raised a brow.

"Well, how are we going to tell Harry?"

"That should be Leo's and my decision, and we can't just tell him, I am not walking up to him and go 'hey guess what, I am your birth mother Harry so we should really try to unbind your powers so I can see if you have any powers anyway."

"I don't know, it sounds good to me." Everyone quickly turned around, looking at Sirius standing there.

"Oh crap!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Again Harry found himself sitting alone in the living room. Not that it was too boring, there was a TV, but Harry had never really liked TV's, so he was growing bored. The house was nice; it was Victorian, with a hardwood floor. A rug lay under his feet, though. It was vacuumed nicely. The couch was nice, the other chairs seemed more decoration than used often. They had a bookcase filled with some books, a CD player, and two doors led out into a sun room. But he was really interested in where Sirius had gone. He had just told him to stay there, he would be back. Harry looked at his empty water glass and decided that he should just help himself. He walked into the kitchen and filled it, noticing that it was very clean for so many people living there. The island had the stove, and another TV sat in a corner. There was only one pot in the sink, and there was a grocery list on the fridge which sat by a door leading to the laundry room. The table had a newspaper neatly folded, and everything else seemed to have a place. Soon the kitchen grew boring too, so he decided to go see where everyone was. But first he would put on the invisibility cloak, not wanting to be seen.

He walked up the stairs quietly, looking at all the pictures along the way. One was of the pregnant woman and her husband. The woman's smile reminded him of his own, and he thought that the scar going across her eyebrow made her have more of a character. The man was nice, obviously a wizard from the way he had made them move places just like the other woman had. The man smiled nicely, looking almost angelic. He saw the girl with red hair posing as if in a magazine, and had to laugh. She seemed like the most wild of the whole bunch, and the most carefree with her power, he hadn't seen the other two use it as much as she did. He thought it was very bold of her to wear red as her usual lipstick choice; Mrs. Weasley would have never done it. Then there was the other girl, who was lying on the couch in the sun room almost asleep, smiling up at the camera. She was very pretty, he thought, and also very considerate of him. Harry had always liked those types of people, having met few when he lived with the Dursley's. He also remembered how she had taken down the business man, and was almost confused by it. She seemed to recognize him, and they both talked almost warmly with each other.

He thought back to what the man had said, his name was Cole he remembered the woman, Phoebe saying. _I told you to get someone of the Charmed one's line._ Well, he definitely wasn't Charmed, not with what had happened to his family. He shook his head, wondering what it would be like to have some of the powers they had showed him. Moving at just thought. Making things not move, lifting yourself in the air. He would like to have any one of those. He moved on, finally reaching the upstairs after looking at a few more pictures. He saw a long hallway, and from the looks of it bedrooms and bathrooms of all sorts, but no voices. He walked down and turned the corner, seeing stairs leading up. He heard voices then, but decided it would be best if he was quiet.

"How do you know," He heard one of the women whisper. He thought it sounded like the one who asked him if he was a demon, they called her Piper.

"James told me years ago." Sirius replied. Harry wondered what they were talking about. He took another step, making sure the stair didn't creep.

"Well, you see, he can tell him." Harry didn't recognize this voice. But he took another step.

"I will not. This is you and your husband's decision on how and when to tell him."

"Well, I don't think we should wait. We should tell Harry about Phoebe's premonition and what it meant, but I think we shouldn't send Grams back just yet."

"But I was at a party."

"You should have thought about that before you gave my baby away." Piper said.

"Can we just think about the pros and cons to this, please." Phoebe said. "I know you guys want to tell him, but we can't just jump the gun on this one. You can't just tell him and expect him to bond with you just because. He has to know you are good, honest people." Everyone stood still, but Harry decided that he had heard enough. He didn't want to get caught on the narrow wooden stairwell. He slowly turned around, creeping down the steps one at a time.


	4. Truth comes out whilst it hits the fan

Once he got down he slid of the invisibility cloak and waited. Piper first came down, she had changed into some black sweat pants and a t-shirt with P3 on it. He wondered what it meant. Her hair was in a bun at the base of her neck and she looked more comfortable. She looked at him for a minute and smiled.

"Hey, sorry you must be really bored." She smiled and sat down next to him.

"It's alright. I am used to it. So, um, what is this place?"

"Oh, this is the manor, my sisters and I live here."

"And you are witches?"

"Well, my husband talked to the Elders, they are kinda like angel bosses. Leo, he is like a guardian angel. He watches over witches like me. Well, he talked to them and we found out that there are different kinds of magic. Ours is more physical. Here I will show you." She took a book sitting on the table and threw it up in the air. Her hands went up and it froze in mid air. Then she raised her hands again and the book blew up. What was left landed all over the table, and she shrugged. "I am gonna hafta clean that up later. Anyways, we fight demons and warlocks and stuff like that. Evil beings really. You guys use wands and you have spells and things like dragons." Harry nodded, taking it all in. "Well, you go to school where we learn from experience."

"You're powers are cool, I wish I could do that." She laughed.

"Well, I used to only freeze and unfreeze things, but now I can speed up molecules and make them explode." He nodded. "If I am not being weird here, where did you get that scar?" Harry touched the lightning bolt scar, not realizing that his hair had shifted to let it show.

"Oh, I got that from an evil wizard. He killed my parents..." They both got really silent. He looked down at his hands. Piper cleared her throat, and Harry mustered up all the courage he had. "So, I heard you talking when I went upstairs, and you said something about not telling me and something about a baby, what was that about?"

"Oh, well, Phoebe had a premonition, and…" Piper looked around the room uncomfortably. Harry just waited. "I think that I should call Leo." Harry grabbed the phone to his left and Piper chuckled. "No I meant…oh, um, Leo!" She called out, and white lights filled the room again." Leo was there, smiling. "Leo, um, he heard us." Leo looked confused, but Piper just raised and eyebrow, changing Leo's look to horror.

"So he knows?"

"No, he didn't hear that." She said through gritted teeth. "But I think we do need to tell him now." Leo sat on the edge of the couch, and Harry was suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well, you see. Since I am a witch, I can do certain things. Well, when I was younger, my power was bound by my grandmother, so I didn't know about magic like I do now. Well, when I was nineteen, I went into the past with Grams, my witch grandma. And we got stuck. Well, you see Leo is technically dead."

"Piper, what she means is, I died, but I was given the privilege to become a white-lighter. But I Piper came to the past when I was nineteen also."

"Exactly, and we met, and we were connected like we are now. And we spent some days and nights together, so when we went to leave Grams put a spell on Leo to make him forget, but you see, I brought something of his back with me." They both looked at each other nervously. Harry waited a while longer.

"What did you bring back?" Piper cleared her throat and stood up, holding Leo's hand.

"I brought back you, Harry; I came back pregnant with you." Harry looked at them in disbelief.

"No you weren't." He said it simply, because it was true. Piper looked like she was about to cry. "I am sorry, but you didn't. James Potter had Lily Potter. I look exactly like them."

"Harry, you look like them because James made you look that way. Grams gave you to him because he is Piper's half brother. James was adopted when their mother had him at a young age; I guess it runs in the family. But you are our son. You became a wizard because you got it from my side of the family. I am known for it on my side. This also means that you might be half witch, but you see, your powers, if you have them, they are bound, and we need to unbind them. But that isn't why we told you. We want to get to know you."

"And we want to have you as someone in our family."

"I don't need new parents!" He screamed as he ran outside.

"Harry!" Piper called, as she and Leo ran to the door. He was already gone. "I will go try to scry." Piper said, running upstairs. She ran into Sirius and landed on her back. He stood there, clean shaven, his hair cut from scissors he had asked for. He wore a flannel shirt from leo and some pants with a belt rapped around twice. He almost looked healthy, except for the fact he didn't have any body fat on him.

"What's the rush?"

"Harry knows, he ran out." She called back, already upstairs. She grabbed a map of San Francisco, taking a crystal and starting to swing it around, hoping she was good enough to make a connection to him. She was something of his, or, he was something of hers. The crystal fell, but started moving again, him moving too fast for her to get a good read. A tear fell on the paper, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned into Leo's face, concerned.

"We will find him, I promise." She stood up and he hugged her tightly, praying he was right.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Harry didn't know where he was going, only that he didn't believe what they were saying. He soon realized that he hadn't been paying attention and was well out of the neighborhood. He didn't stop running though. How could he believe that? Two generations of women giving up their children, it was to cliché. How could it be true? He wiped a furious tear away. His father, who he had believed to be his father, had changed his appearance? It sounded unreal. He wiped another tear away. The people he had grown up idolizing had never really been his true parents. They died of a prophecy saying he could take over Voldemort because they had taken him away from the true parents. It wasn't even their fault. He slowed down, but kept moving. Realizing he was still in his robes, and people were looking. His collared shirt, Gryffindor tie, and grey pants didn't help once he took the robe off and stuffed it under his arm. He had no idea where to go. He looked around, then something caught his eye. He smiled, knowing where he was planning to head.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Phoebe stirred another cream into her coffee. Piper and Leo were in the living room, trying to think. She rolled her eyes. Their other house guest had left looking for him even before Phoebe had another chance to see him again. She took a sip, and the phone rang. "Hello." Phoebe said, knowing it was false hope to think it was Harry.

"Phoebe." Anger swelled in her stomach.

"Cole, stop calling me. I am sick of hearing from you. I can't believe you did that. How could you keep knowledge like this from me? I can't believe you tried to kidnap him."

"Phoebe, I didn't kidnap him. I had a tracer demon go out and trace the Halliwell blood so I could talk to whoever they brought back. I needed to see you but knew that if I had one of your sisters on my side—"

"Get to the point Cole."

"It didn't work though, he brought a boy not even with the right kind of magic." Phoebe slowly breathed. He didn't know.

"I hope you are happy now, you could have hurt him, or worse, my sisters. Don't call me again." She slammed the phone down, as the back door opened. Phoebe threw up her hands and grabbed a bowl. "I said, don't come around here, either." She threw the bowl full force, right next to the door, shattering as Sirius walked threw the door. Phoebe put her hands up in horror. "I am so sorry." She walked over to help him pick up pieces.

"You sure know how to make people feel welcome." He said brightly. Walking over to where the broom was.

"I thought that you were my husband."

"Wow, now how do you greet your friends?" She looked up, realizing what she had said.

"Oh, you see, he is soon to be ex-husband." She said. He smiled, understanding, letting Phoebe see that he had changed completely. "Wow, you look really…"

"Skinny?" She laughed.

"No I was going to say, you look very nice once you take a shower. So I thought you were looking for Harry?"

"I was, but then I had to buy food for Buckbeak." He held up four recently de-plucked dead chicken.

"Ugh, and he eats that."

"Yeah, you want to meet him formally?" Phoebe bit her lip, then nodded. She followed him down the steps, looking at the half-bird, half-horse creature. It was grey, and watched her with yellow eyes. It eyed the chickens Sirius had hungrily. She almost took a step forward when Sirius held up a hand. "Bow, and don't look into his eyes." Phoebe looked at him questioningly, then did as he said. She looked up as Buckbeak bowed back.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you can go pet him." Phoebe looked at him, and then took a few steps forward, reaching up and stroking the grey feathers. "Don't say anything mean, he is very proud," Sirius said, feeding Buckbeak a chicken. Phoebe winced at the sound of the bone. But laughed as he licked his lips. He nudged Phoebe with its head, and she giggled as Sirius stood beside her and put a chicken in his grasp then whispered in her ear. "If you feed him this, he will fall in love with him." She bristled at the warm breath on her neck, but grabbed the chicken and fed it to him...

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Cole Tuner raised his brow when he saw the kitchen door leading to the laundry room was cracked open, but became more worried when he saw glass shattered and the broom. He didn't want Phoebe to know he was here, but he heard some noise coming from the basement. He slowly walked over and lightly walked down the steps. He saw Phoebe petting something, and a tall, thin man standing behind her. He saw the man whisper in her ear, and her tense, but smile and grab a dead chicken he was holding. Cole took a deep breath in, feeling jealousy surround him. He slowly let himself leave, knowing that they wouldn't even see his flame as he left.


	5. Golden Gates

Disclaimer: I own well…absolutely nothing

Hey, someone brought it to my attention that I mentioned the prophecy in this, sorry. I have changed that part so it now is:

Harry didn't know where he was going, only that he didn't believe what they were saying. He soon realized that he hadn't been paying attention and was well out of the neighborhood. He didn't stop running though. How could he believe that? Two generations of women giving up their children, it was to cliché. How could it be true? He wiped a furious tear away. His father, who he had believed to be his father, had changed his appearance? It sounded unreal. He wiped another tear away. The people he had grown up idolizing had never really been his true parents. They died trying to protect him with all the power they had, and they weren't even his real parents, they could have run if they knew that Harry would be put in danger. It wasn't even their fault. He slowed down, but kept moving. Realizing he was still in his robes, and people were looking. His collared shirt, Gryffindor tie, and gray pants didn't help once he took the robe off and stuffed it under his arm. He had no idea where to go. He looked around, and then something caught his eye. He smiled, knowing where he was planning to head.

Thank you for all the reviews…I appreciate it. I would also like to shout out to my sis who helped me. She is also making a charmed/Harry potter where he is Leo and pipers son, so that is exciting. It is a lot different than mine though which is good. Enjoy this next part. Have a great day.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Leo looked through the book, trying to find something. Piper was sitting on the old couch in the attic, rubbing her temple. If she could only find him. She looked up at Leo. "You could sense him."

"What? Piper he isn't my charge."

"Yeah, I know, but he is your son. You should be able to sense him."

"I'm not sure I can." Piper walked over and stood looking straight in his eye.

"Try, Leo this is our son, I have known him for four hours, and I a feel connected with him. You have to have some inner connection too." He slowly nodded. Walking into the middle of the floor sitting on the shrug carpet, he crossed his legs pretzel style and closed his eyes, meditating. Piper sat across from him, staring at him as his concentrating increased.

"I can feel him." Suddenly, he broke into a million orbs, as if he was thrown at Harry, not like he had moved, for he would have told Piper he was leaving. Her eyes were wide with worry, looking back and forth.

"Leo?" she said, and then she whispered urgently. "Leo?" She looked around again. "Get your ass back here and bring me with you." She slammed the carpet. "Ow." She cursed as she rubbed it, wishing she hadn't hit it down so hard. She slowly got up, and then turned to walk downstairs, where Paige was bent over a map. "Don't worry about, Leo went after him, he was pulled so hard to Harry he didn't even realize he was orbing away."

"Wow, and you aren't worried?"

"Me, well, you know. Yeah." Piper nodded, and Paige laughed.

"Well, I was thinking, if we make this stay permanent, I mean for the summer, you might want to have like, I don't know, a welcome party for the family."

"I think that it might be a little early for that."

"Well, I know, but I mean, if you have like, I don't know, a party where he invited some of his friends, I think they will be able to get to San Francisco."

"Maybe, but with what we are dealing with, I doubt that I will be able to do all of that." Paige shrugged and Piper walked over and looked at the map. "Where the hell could they be?"

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Leo opened his eyes and the first thing he felt was the grass beneath him. He looked at the Golden Gate Bridge looming in front of him. Harry was sitting in Golden Gate Park, looking at the bridge.

"You found me."

"We were all very worried. Sirius was out looking for you till dark. The girls kept scrying but you put up a magical block, and it wasn't till I sensed you that we could find you."

"You can...sense me?"

"Well, when one of my charges calls me, like Piper does, I hear them, and sometimes when they don't call me, I can still sense where they are. Since you are my son, it is kind of the same thing, I could sense you because we have the closest connection I have had in years." Harry nodded and Leo looked around. "You know, I have never thought of Golden Gate as a place to think."

"Well, I thought that if I looked up their, it was the closest thing to the clouds I could get."

"Maybe I can get you closer."

"How?" Harry looked intrigued, and Leo smiled, noticing a similarity in him that was in Harry, a spell changing his appearance or not. Leo held up his hand, and Harry took it. Leo orbed them up and Harry found himself on top of one of the pillars. Harry's eyes got big, almost in fear, but then he looked up at the sky, the beautiful stars. He slowly breathed in.

"You know, I never thought of coming up here either, I just go to the actual clouds, but I think this might be better."

"Yeah, I like it up here, too."

"Good, this will be our place now; I will come up here and think about this moment every time I do." Harry smiled. "You know, in that house, with a baby girl coming, it might be nice to have you and Sirius stay for the summer." Harry's smile got a little bigger.

"Sirius can stay?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have you by yourself with so many women around and me with my charges every day as my job." Harry nodded.

"I would really like that."

"Good, now, I am gonna tell you right now, I am not gonna be a smothering Dad, why don't we just start out as being family, no titles at all."

"That would be great."

"Good, now, how about we go home so Piper can stop hyperventilating." Harry suddenly looked worried. "I'm kidding." Harry nodded, standing next to Leo. "Mostly…"

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Phoebe smiled as she took another bite of her ice cream. "Wow, James sounds a lot like me. That is so weird. Usually I am the odd one out."

"Yeah, James was a wild one, until he settled down for Lily." She nodded. Taking another bite.

"So, I have heard his wild stories, how about some of yours." He paused, putting his hands up.

"Story time is over." She laughed. "So, your ex-husband, why does he get the greatest china thrown at him." She looked over at the broom, and snorted a laugh.

"Cole is evil."

"Oh, so he is one of those husbands." He ran his fingers through his shorter brown hair. It still semi fell in his eyes.

"No, he is like, literally evil. The source of all evil actually."

"Is that an opinion?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, he flames from place to place, he can turn people into water jugs, and his blood is like acid." Sirius's eyes got big, realizing she was serious.

"And you married him?"

"Well, he wasn't always the source, he was once only a demon, but he was also half human, and was good. But then he kind of turned evil again and again and now he is trying to prove he is good, but I don't believe him. He was also the one who kidnapped Harry."

"Why?"

"He was looking for my sisters, but it didn't work."

"How unfortunate." She smiled, then realized they were only six inches away from each other's faces, she quickly she backed away, leaning back in the chair. There was a very uncomfortable silence, the first they had in the hour they had been waiting for something to happen. Just when things were at the peak of discomfort, orbs filled the room. Harry and Leo appeared. She smiled at Harry's face, almost content. She stood up, and hugged him, feeling him tense, and then hugged her back.

"Welcome to the family." Piper walked in, tears in her eyes. Harry walked over and smiled. She looked at him for a second.

"Never do that to me again, okay. I don't care if you don't want me as a mom, tell me where you are going." Harry nodded, and she hugged him to.

"We normally aren't a hugging family." Leo added, and Harry laughed. Paige ran in, smiling at everyone.

"Not to be a bother, but there are owls outside pecking at the windows." Sirius looked at Harry, smiling.

"Don't look at me, they don't send convicts mail." Harry smiled, running out. "Don't worry it is just his friends wondering if he is alright."

"His friends are owls?" Piper asked.

"No, they sent letters on owls."

"Wow, heard of a telephone?" He laughed.

"Not in the wizarding world."

"Nice."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Harry smiled at his friend's comical letters. Both were similar. Asking, if he was all right, explaining how weird the woman had acted. He slowly shook his head. And grabbed a regular pen and paper, writing back a letter telling of the events, making sure he put in about Sirius being there, but making it less obvious so It would be safe, calling him by his Marauders name. He put the pen down, bringing his wand out and making a copy of it to send to Hermione. He shook his head; attaching them to the small bird Sirius gave Ron and another owl. He let them out the window, and turned around, to see someone behind him. The person looked normal, with blonde hair and blue eyes, but he was in black leather with along coat.

"Where are the witches?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry was thrown up to the wood of the doorframe. He fell down, as the rest of the people ran into the room.

"Warlock." Paige yelled, as Leo grabbed Sirius and pulled him into safety of the other room. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper all clasped hands. They became chanting:

"The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free." The warlock exploded. Harry's eyes got big as he stood up with some pain.

"Leo, Harry got his first battle scar, well, in witchcraft that is." Piper said as Leo walked over.

"Harry, I need you to roll over so I can heal your wound."

"How, you don't have a wand."

"Another perk of being a white-lighter." Leo put his hands up to Harry. The wound disappeared as white lights filled it.

"Can you do that to anyone."

"Well, not demons, and not when people are dead." Harry nodded. His back still ached, but not as bad.

"Um, we have a room, but you to will need to share, is that alright. Oh, and also you will have to create two beds if you can cause we don't have any." Piper said, and Harry went upstairs to help her. She opened the door to an old room that was packed with stuff. She smiled and took a paper out of her pocket. "Let the object of objection be come but a dream, as I cause this scene to be unseen. Everywhere, boxes disappeared, and Harry looked around, amazed all she needed was a poem.

"Now, to get two beds."

"Well, I am not sure how to do that. I said, give me to beds." He said jokingly, when two beds sprang out of thin air. Piper furrowed her brow and looked at them.

"How did you do that?" She looked at him with eye brows raised.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sirius sat in their back yard with Leo. They laid in lawn chairs, looking at the stars. "In a million years, I never thought I would do this again with Harry's dad, I just didn't realize that it would be the wrong Dad," he said, breaking the silence.

"Did James love Harry, I mean, really love him?"

"Oh yes, more than any man would have loved his true biological son. I think he saw it as a way of connecting with his true sisters. He never minded that he was adopted, but I think he wanted to meet them. Lily, however, was content with Harry. Not many knew it, but she couldn't have children. When that woman put Harry in her arms, Lily was a goner. She fell in love, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Harry was hers, no matter what anyone else says." Leo took this in, looking up at the stars.

"I am glad that Piper and I gave him away, even though I didn't know anything about it. With all the hardships we have had over the years, it is nice to know that our son was safe from those things, and if he had two people who loved him, even for a short while, that is good. I am really glad you are here this summer, you have know idea how hard it is to live with three magical women." They both sat there for a few moments.

"PAIGE, YOU TOOK MY SHIRT AND RUINED IT!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that there would be a demon?"

"Because there always is, and you took it, to P3 and had icky blood all over it."

"I'm sorry."

"I am gonna kill you. Come back here now, don't orb on me. Paige!" The both watched as Phoebe stormed the house, ruined shirt in hand. Sirius looked up at the sky again.

"I am getting to know what it's like know…"


	6. Harry Halliwell MEMO

Okay, this is not a chapter, I am sorry that I lied by saying it was. Wait, I didn't lie. Yay me! Okay, now for this MEMO! Now I am writing Harry Halliwell as we speak, but there is a problem. I need to know what power you think he will have. Now it can be orbing/freezing or orbing/premonitions. I just need some feedback on what power he should have. Just let me know by reviewing, it will take two seconds. I am not sure, so all options are open. If you want to tell me why you think this, knock yourself out, I don't mind. Keep reviewing, I love them. Some people told me it was a little confusing, if u have any questions, ask and I will be happy to answer them for you. Have a nice day. And I promise once I get some feedback and decide, I will totally post the next chapter, so if you review and tell me what power he should have it will get out that much faster.

You-"hmmm, bribery, how very sneaky and underhanded."

Me- "Wow, I always wanted to be sneaky and underhanded!"

Now don't let me wonder what to do

Don't make me think to much don't make me stew

I really wish that the power he holds is something I knew

So be a peach and send me your review.

Okay, I know this is stupid, but it is exactly 11:40 at night and I just got done with a very long day where my mom got burned bad so bear with me…it was boiling water if your wonder, and it was all over! But she is fine right now, but you would make my day if you would review, I know I am annoying, but right now I am just prolonging the agony of you getting to the bottom mwah ha ha. Okay I am tired and I need sleep I know, you should see me when I talk to me friends at night, it isn't pretty. I start laughing at random stuff and….wow I will stop now, just review or else I will have to write another one of these, and neither of us want that, now do we?


	7. Something SMELLS!

Oh my gosh! First of all I want to thank everyone for all the votes, I so far had like 25 votes, and I would like to give you how everyone thought it should be:

Orbing/freezing: 52 (13 votes)

Orbing/premonitions: 12 (4 votes)

All of the powers: 4 (1 votes)

Orbing/lighting (or controlling an element): 8 (2 votes)

Orbing/telekinesis (Paige's power): 4

Orbing/freezing/seer: 4

Freezing by itself: 8

Wyatt's powers: 4

Also there was a last minute entry on him having a darker power...still considering it. But that isn't in this chapter and because I did not want to try to do math again, i have changed this twice, i just left it and thought i would mentions the persons vote, sorry if you don't like me anymore...

Anyway, I feel bad for Paige in all of this, she fights so hard to be a good charmed one and gets a measly 4, but in all fairness, Prue didn't have a chance so I will overlook that fact. I almost gave Harry Paige's power, and I still might, you never know. I thank all who voted, it makes me so happy. Also I will have you know that if you said orbing/freezing but it would also be cool if they had… I took that literally and gave one point to o/f but also another point to the other one you said. Now, I am not just going to give Harry the one everyone voted for, but this will have a large weight on who gets it.

Anyways, thanks again for voting, and since you all like THAT so much, I would like to have another vote (if you hate this, just review and scream at me). Okay, since I am feeling a lot of sympathy for Paige, who will have a big part in the next chapter, or at least a big paragraph, I would like you all to vote for who you think Paige's love interest should be. Now, I don't mean that this has to be someone already in the story, and I would appreciate it if you would have said person from Harry Potter. But if you cannot, that is fine with me too. Just keep in mind, Paige is supposed to be 26 at this time. And no, I do not mind her going for a younger guy, she can also go for an older guy, but keep in mind the reason Phoebe won out on the Sirius card is the fact that Phoebe is older, and she happens to like her oldest brother's best friend. So I had made it Phoebe cause I thought it was a little old for Paige. That said, please vote, and like I said, if you hate this tell me so, but I like to get your thoughts, they make me feel special, and I know this is long, but I am just blabbering, so let's get on with the story, making this the real chapter 6…

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Piper took a sip of her herbal tea, rubbing her tired eyes. The baby had been awake all night in her stomach, deciding a part was what she needed. She looked at the coffee, wishing she could just have some. Paige walked in, sniffing the air.

"Ew, what is that smell." Piper looked over at the pot.

"Well, it's the un-binding potion, and it smells. But surprisingly, the baby doesn't think it is as bad as Daddy's after-shave. I couldn't even kiss him this morning, he repulsed her, literally."

"Oh, I'm sorry Piper, this is all just…one of the perks."

"Yeah, yeah, don't talk to me about perks. I don't want to hear about them. I want to kiss my husband without puking."

"Well, then just tell him not to use after-shave." Piper stuck her tongue out as Paige bit into a bagel.

"Anyway, I think that Harry already has accepted some of his abilities, last night, he did a spell and made two beds appear."

"Cool, I wish I could have done that."

"Yeah, right now I am just wondering what power he has." Paige nodded.

"Would he have Leo's?"

"Well, according to Leo, he was always destined to be a white-lighter, he had the power inside him all along, so I think that Harry might have it, it was just affected by the potion." Paige nodded.

_**BOOM!**_

They both looked at each other with big eyes for a second, then ran towards the noise in the living room.

"If that damn bird got in there…" Piper started, only to see soot blasted through her whole living room, a very dirty boy lying on the floor, where the coffee table used to be. "What the hell is this?" The boy stood up, looking around at the mess with wide eyes. He was rather tall, and his pants didn't fit. He looked like he had red hair, but with the streaks of gray soot you couldn't tell.

"Bloody hell." Paige squinted her eyes, looking through all the mess.

"Ron? Is that," she snorted, trying not to laugh, "you?"

"Why are you laughing, this isn't funny, look at this mess, I just cleaned." Paige elbowed her.

"Yeah, Mum had the floo connection added, so I came over to see how Harry was. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." He looked at the mess. "Besides, Mum said my brother Charlie is in town so he might visit when he gets done with the dragons." Piper nodded, to worried to react. Harry came running down, looking at the mess then at Ron.

"Ron, wow that was fast." He ran over, hugging the soot covered boy. They backed away, and Piper just shook her head.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to be unseen."

"Paige, personal…oh never mind, too late now." Piper said as the scene cleaned itself, boys included.

"Wicked." Was all Ron said, and Piper smiled in amusement.

Sirius now walked in, raising a hand to Ron as if he often saw things like this happen. Piper shook her head. "Okay, Harry, I have a potion brewing for you to take, Ron it is nice meeting you, I am Piper, and you have met everyone else." He nodded.

"So you're Harry's real mum?"

"Uh, yeah. We have breakfast, but you live in a different time zone, so I am sure you don't want anything." He shook his head, following Harry into the kitchen.

"God, what smells?" Sirius asked, looking at them. Piper looked down at a pair of sweat pants that were to big for him, he had to tie them with double string.

"Um, the potion, today we have to buy you knew clothes." Piper said, and he just smiled. "Phoebe is at work, so Paige will take you shopping and I will take the boys with me to the club. Maybe we can meet Ron's brother for lunch and you guys can come too." Paige nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Piper nodded back, following Sirius into the kitchen where Harry was eating a bagel. Piper ladled a small glass of the potion, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"I am really sorry, but you have to drink this." Ron made a face.

"It's alright, my second year, I lost all the bones in my arm and had to drink the worst tasting stuff you could have ever made me drink." He downed it, then hacked. "I lied, that is the worst stuff you could ever make me drink."

"Sorry, but you wanted powers right? This is how you get them."

"Harry already has powers, we are wizards."

"Yeah, but this is how he gets powers like Paige."

"Oh, do you have any cool powers like that." Piper smiled.

"Yeah," She put her hand up, and the bagel Paige was holding blew up. "And I can freeze stuff too." Ron's eyes got big, and Piper wanted to laugh at his characteristics.

"Did you have to ruin my breakfast?"

"Yes I did, made it better." Piper smiled. Paige rolled her eyes, grabbing another bagel.

"Come on, Sirius, let's go spend all Piper's money." Sirius laughed, following Paige out the door.

"Okay, when you guys get done, come get me, I will be going…" She stopped. "Oh god." She ran towards the bathroom…

"Oh, yeah, did I mention she was pregnant." Harry said, taking a bite.

"Oh, good, now you can have a brother or sister."

"It's a girl."

"Even better." Harry smiled.

"I think I like them as family, it almost feels normal, I mean, considering the fact that I am a wizard slash witch slash white-lighter."

"Wow, I bet he-who-must-not-be-named would really be kicking himself now, going after someone so powerful."

"Yeah, Voldemort will be upset…"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Paige grabbed another shirt and handed it to Sirius. He was really good at talking. He had already told her all about his old days at Hogwarts with James, and she felt a good connection with the fact that they had both been given up because it was too dangerous to keep them.

"So, James married his high school sweetheart?"

"You could say that, it wasn't always like that. James used to be too wild and Lily hated him, but he was head over heels. I think it only helped when Harry was brought into their lives." Paige nodded. "So you were given up at birth too?"

"Yeah, back when I was born, it was against everything magic if white-lighters and witches fell in love. My mother fell in love with her white-lighter, and they had to give me up because of it. I don't regret it. I had a great family who loved me." Sirius came out in the shirt and Paige giggled at the bagginess. "I think we will have to get you something in juniors." He smiled and went back inside, emerging in his original clothes.

"That is the last of them, and I think we have everything." Paige took the clothes, heading to the cash register. She noticed Sirius kept his head down, trying to look inconspicuous to the lady. She handed her the credit card and walked outside. "So, what is Phoebe's ex-husband like?" She eyed him suspiciously, wondering why he was wondering about Cole.

"Cole is the worst possible person to get into it with. Considering we have vanquished him once fully, but he came back from the dead, it isn't good. Now he is invincible, and it takes all of our thoughts to think about possible ways to weaken him. His real Achilles heal is Phoebe though. He claims he loves her and swears he is good, but we all know with the powers he has, that isn't possible. I am just glad that right now he is using the powers for good. Hopefully all will turn out well. If he is good, then more power to him, but it isn't gonna help him win Phoebe back."

"Is Phoebe over him yet?" She looked at him, raising her brow.

"Does someone like Phoebe?"

"What, no, I would be asking the same things about Piper if her husband was a magical being."

"Um, if you haven't noticed lately…"

"I meant an evil being." She laughed.

"I thin Phoebes is ready for a new start."

"That's good…"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Piper walked in to P3 with the boys behind her, looking around. "You own this place?" Ron asked, sitting on a stool.

"Yeah, and I am glad you like it because we will be here a while. There are some CD's in the back if you want to play them." Ron looked at her than at Harry.

"They are things that hold music in them," Harry explained. "Come on, I will show you." Piper smiled as the boys walked away. John, the bouncer, came in.

"Hey, I thought I heard voices." Piper smiled.

"Yeah, that was my son."

"What?"

"I had a little boy when I was nineteen, and we just found him yesterday so he will be spending some time with us."

"That is sweet, you never told me about that."

"Yeah, it isn't something I ever really wanted people to know." She lied. He smiled then went into the back room to help her stock. She turned back to her work as music started coming from the back of the stage. She smiled, listening to Ron's reaction. "John, do we have any olives left?" She waited, listening for an answer. "John?" She started walking back, looking in the room. "John, where are you?" She heard the door creak, and felt her arms squeeze behind her.

"Don't even try to freeze me," The demon said behind her, dragging her out into the club floor.

"You let go of me right now." She screamed. He threw her on the ground. "Now you're gonna die." She put up her hands, but flowers spread around the demon. "Come on, sweety, Mommy doesn't want to be pacifist today." She cursed.

"Piper!" She heard Harry shout from behind her. Suddenly, the demon froze, and Piper looked down at her hands, still resting on her belly. Quickly, she grabbed the knife for cutting lemons and pushed it into the demon's heart. He screamed as he unfroze, and exploded. She turned around looking at Harry.

"Looks like you're a chip of the old block…"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Piper, I can't leave right now, Elise is very angry with me and I have to do my work, so I cannot do this.

"You don't understand, Harry got a power."

"That is great honey, but right now hungry for lovin is wondering what she is doing wrong with her boyfriend."

"Tell her to go to hell and find someone, this is important. Can't you get out and meet everyone for lunch."

"No I have a million emails and even more letters; I cannot do this right now."

"Well, try." There was a dial tone, and Phoebe shook her head. She started answering the letter, and the door open.

"Elise, I will try to get this—"

"Wrong person." She looked up to see Cole standing over her desk.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you, you sounded upset last night."

"Well, what did you expect, I would be happy about you kidnapping here and there." She took off her reading glasses, looking him straight in the eye. "I thought you would have had a little more respect for me and what we had, instead of doing sneaky things like trying to kidnap my sisters."

"Phoebe, I wouldn't be the one talking."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"Nothing, you should know." She looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Cole, if you are going to act like that, you can leave. Actually, you can just leave, because I don't want you to be here."

"Oh, Phoebe, I didn't know you felt that way." He smiled. Phoebe felt a little dip in her stomach, but ignored it.

"You did so know. Get out." Elise walked in the door, and Phoebe put her head in her hands.

"Oh, Cole, did you enjoy your interview with Phoebe?"

"Yes, thank you Elise. I love your hair."

"Oh," she laughed, "thank you so much."

"Yes, thank you Cole," Phoebe stood up. "Now you can go."

"Pleasure Elise. Phoebe, I will see you later." It amazed Phoebe how fast he bounced back. Elise looked at Phoebe.

"I know you are divorcing him, but I appreciate the fact that you did the interview. And in all fairness, I think he is full of it." Phoebe laughed as Elise started to walk out.

"Wait, do you appreciate it enough to give me a long lunch." Elise narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, but be back in enough time to answer more letters." Phoebe smiled, grabbing her purse.


	8. Ministry and Checkups

**Okay, I have decided, and I do like the reviews I am getting. I liked your ideas, and I will include much more drama in some of the new chapters. Keep reviewing, I love that. You must be sick to death of these messages at the beginning, and those disappointed by what Harry has, just hold tight cause I never said he ONLY had freezing abilities. That will come later though. Also, expect another old character from good old Harry Potter to come crawling in on this chapter. anyway, enjoy this chapter, and be expect to have more.**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Carl Marco had been working at the Ministry of Magic in England for ten years. And in all of his ten years, he had never gotten something like this. He had gotten a notification from San Francisco, that a thirteen year old child, who obviously belonged to England, had used wandless magic. The fact that amazed him the most, though, was the fact that it was the famous Harry Potter, who was known to be taken from a train coming back from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He of course was found, when word came from a Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley that their son had gotten a letter from him, and there was nothing to worry about. It had been in the Newspaper this morning. The magic that was said to be done, though, was second degree. This of course meant that it came from a different magic entirely, therefore they could not punish the underage wizard. He felt that he should let Cornelius Fudge know, though. Because Fudge would like to know that a wizard somehow did second degree magic. So Carl had gone strait to Fudge and notified him. Now Fudge was sitting in his office, wishing he didn't have to do this. No person had ever had the power of first ad second degree magic. So, he brought out the powder that they had given him to only use under 'extreme circumstance, and walked to the fireplace. He let the powder fall, and felt himself move, but not like floo. It was almost as if he was rising, and soon his mind cleared and he found himself in a place of white. A man walked up to him, looking at Fudge's cowering form.

"What brings you here?"

"We have a problem, an underage wizard did magic today, magic of your kind."

"We already know of his power. He was born of a witch, and adopted when he was born." Fudge's eyes got large. "Harry has both kinds of magic in his family. He now can use both of them."

"Well, what do you plan to do about it?"

"Nothing, Harry is the first to have powers of both sides. He has a sibling coming who is both witch and white-lighter, and we wish to see how Harry treats this power. We do not have an age limit, because most of the time witches have no control over there power. So we will have to see how Harry takes hold of his 'second degree' powers." Fudge felt anger swell. There was a law to uphold, didn't they see that.

"Fine, under one condition."

"Yes?"

"I have a person from the Ministry make check ups on them."

"We will say it is fine, but the sisters are not so agreeable."

"Who?"

"Oh, Harry is under the good supervision of the best witches of our time."

"So, they are safe."

"Yes."

"Well, I will have someone meet with them soon." The man in the white robes, who's face was hidden by a hood, waved his hand and Fudge felt his stomach drop as he suddenly found himself back in his office…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sirius hopped out of Paige's green car outside a restaurant. She locked the doors and smiled at him. She had been good company, always talking to him, and she treated him pretty normal. He opened the door for her and she said thank you. Sirius walked inside to find people hurrying around him, and he glanced in the mirror. It still shocked him how different he looked. His hair was short, but still fell into his eyes a little. His once gaunt like features looked a slight bit more tan, and he wasn't as skinny as he used to be. He also looked slightly younger, which made him happier. He glanced behind him using the mirror and saw Phoebe sitting at a large table with Piper, Ron, and Harry. Her hair sat in a messy ponytail, with curls falling into her face. She was wearing a blouse that cut down, and she looked so happy sitting there, talking to her nephew. He smiled, thinking how beautiful she looked. It had been a long time since he liked someone so much. He turned and waved to them, as he and Paige walked over.

"So, how was shopping?" Phoebe asked, as she motioned for him to sit next to her, he sat down, and noticed Paige raise her brow.

"It was…interesting. People in America never do anything small, do they?"

"Unfortunately, no," Piper answered. Ron looked tired, experiencing jet lag. He was used to catching sleep whenever he could, so he wasn't bothered, but he was starving. He looked at the menu.

"Um, do you mind if I owe you for this, my bank account doesn't do dollars, plus I cannot get into it?" Piper nodded, telling him it was no worry.

"Anyways," Piper said, leaning her head closer so they couldn't be heard be other people around them. "Harry has something to tell all of you."

Harry smiled, really happy. "Today, I froze a demon." Sirius smiled, proud of Harry. Paige and Phoebe both got really excited, talking to Piper about teaching Harry the ways of the book that Sirius had seen in the attic. Piper kept talking about the fact that before they did that they needed a new bouncer, because John was now all over the club floor, and no one noticed the person walking up until Ron suddenly jumped up and yelled.

"Charlie!" Ron exclaimed, running over to greet a red headed man who was even taller than Ron, if that was possible. He smiled at his brother, his robes making him look like he didn't fit in, but he didn't notice the many people look at him. His brown eyes sparkled, and he was taking off a pair of gloves. But it wasn't Sirius who noticed all of this, it was Paige. She was surprised the subtle differences between Ron and Charlie, but she did notice them. Ron was sweet, polite, somewhat mouthy, but Charlie seemed to be more confident, and walked up introducing himself to all of them.

"Charlie," He said, holding his hand out to Piper.

"I'm Piper."

"Oh, you are Harry's biological mother, world travels fast," he added. And Piper smiled, looking at Harry proudly.

"Phoebe." Phoebe extended her hand. He shook it.

"I read your column this morning, it was very good." He walked over and smiled at Paige.

"You are Paige, my brother talked about you in the letter he sent me before he came here. Something about a red head who told him Harry was alright. He also said you are very sarcastic." Ron's ears turned pink, and Paige just smiled, shaking Charlie's hand. He smiled and held her hand a tad longer than he had the others. He let go, though, and smiled at Sirius. "No need to for you to introduce yourself, but I am Charlie, and I always thought you were innocent." He added, with a laugh from Sirius. "And Harry, I have never met you but I feel like I know you." Harry smiled, looking at Ron who was now very embarrassed with himself, his ears a nice red color to match his hair.

"Yeah, I have heard a lot about you to."

"Yep, you won the last Quidditch house cup, the last time they one that was because of me." Charlie smiled proudly. The women wished they knew what Quidditch was, but Charlie dropped the subject as they all ordered.

"So, Charlie, I heard you have a very…interesting job." Piper said, as everyone looked at him.

"Yes, I work with Dragons. I am only in San Francisco because we have found some small ones in the sewer system." Here Phoebe chocked on her tea, and he just smiled. "Yeah, but they are harmless. We are getting them out soon, but I plan on taking my vacation here, because it is so lovely, so I will be here for a while. Although that might change." He smiled, and glanced at Paige, who automatically looked down at her plate. They all kept talking, comparing magic and talking about jobs. As the check came, Piper looked at Paige.

"Um, why don't you take the boys home, and I will go to the club and call Leo, and then you can teach Harry some potions, maybe even see if he can orb." Piper asked, smiling innocently.

"Yeah, alright, you got me." Paige said. "But you owe me…Phoebe's dry cleaning bill."

"Why Phoebe's?"

"You don't wanna know." Paige looked at Phoebe who laughed. Piper rolled her eyes and paid the bell.

"Charlie, I will be cooking tonight, why don't you come to dinner." Charlie looked up and smiled.

"That would be great. I will be there."

"Seven."

"Could you bring a dragon?" Paige asked, suddenly excited. "I have met so many magical creatures, it would be amazing to see a dragon."

"Okay, but you owe me." He joked, and Paige nodded.

"Anything." They all got up, walking towards the door.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Paige smiled as Harry flipped a page of the Book of Shadows. "So this like, tells you everything."

"No, not everything. It shows us stuff that our ancestors have known about, and we add more when something comes that we haven't experienced." Harry nodded. "You know, I am new at this too."

"No you aren't, aren't the Charmed ones always three people." He pointed at the description in the book.

"Well, yeah, but I was given up at birth by my mother and father. We had another sister, one I have never met, and she was the third Charmed one. Her power was telekinesis, but I orb things to myself because it was effected by my dad who was a white-lighter. It was against the rules for them to be together.." Harry nodded.

"So you are knew at this."

"Well, I have a year ahead of you, which means I can help you try to orb." She walked into the middle of the floor. "Okay, powers are connected to your emotions. So, when you were worried about Piper, you froze. Now, orbing will be connected to another emotion." Harry walked out to stand in front of her. "Sword." Suddenly Paige was holding a very large blade and was aiming it at Harry. Fear swarmed him and suddenly he closed his eyes, knowing she was moving to fast for him to duck. He opened his eyes and the sword was on the other side of him.

"What happened?" Paige smiled, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You just orbed out of the way, you are like me, we both orb when we are scared. Or, you will only orb when you are scared until you practice more. Just concentrate and relax."

"I have a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Um, why can I orb, I thought Leo wasn't a white-lighter yet?"

"Well, that is somewhat complicated. You see, Leo was always destined to be a white-lighter, but you know how your powers were bound?" Harry nodded. "Leo's powers were inside of him, just like yours, but they were suppressed until he earned them. So you have the power because he had the power, he just didn't realize it yet." Harry nodded. Ron walked in, holding two glasses of water.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh, you know, Paige charging me with a sword." Ron looked at the sword in Paige's hand, his eyes getting big, dropping the glasses and holding out his wand.

"Stay away from my friend, I will."

"Cool it Sparky, remember what I can do with those." Paige said warningly, and Ron lowered his wand. "It was only for training."

"Oh, well say that next time."

"Now, let's start making some spells." Paige said, grabbing the book.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Leo, are you avoiding my call?" Piper said angrily. She had called her husband a ton of times, and the baby was not being patient with her and making her burp orbs again. Suddenly orbs filled the room and Leo was standing there.

"Hi honey, I was taking a shower so I wouldn't smell like aftershave."

"Oh, honey, thank you. Guess what? You won't so I will tell you. Harry froze a demon." She said, hugging Leo.

"That's great."

"We aren't sure if he can orb but Paige is helping him."

"Good, anyways, I went to a place Harry told me about last night. I got us some books on some sports, and some on his school." He held out a bag. "So I thought I would take sports, there were a lot on 'Quidditch'—"

"Oh, Harry was talking about that. He plays it and one the house cup I guess."

"Oh good, well you take the school." He handed her three books and she smiled at Leo.

"I really like having a son."

"Me too." He kissed her and she laughed.

"I almost don't want this to be a girl so Harry can have a little brother, isn't that weird."

"No, not as weird as me buying books about him."

"About him."

"Oh yeah, there is a book on him." He held out a book entitled 'The Boy Who Lived'. "Looks like our son is famous."

"What?"

"I guess our family has something with having great powers. I guess Harry saved the wizarding world as a baby. I bought us both a copy, but I had to exchange money to get some kind of different currency."

"Hm, that is weird." She took the book, looking at a picture of a lightning bolt. She had remembered the scar he had, and opened the book. "Anyway, Harry has a friend in town, and his brother is coming to dinner."

"Oh good." Leo looked up. "Um, they want me."

"Go, but be home by seven, hopefully earlier so you will get to talk to Harry." Leo orbed out, and Piper looked down at the books, smiling at the fact that she was loving having Harry around. She opened up the book and began reading. An hour later, she set it down, horrified at what she had just learned. Her brother had died protecting Harry, and so did his wife. Harry had survived the deadliest curse, destroying the person who was trying to kill an innocent baby. Harry was then taken away. It pretty much was useless, going into many theories on why the man, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, tried to kill Harry, all useless to her. She shook her head and then tried to shake off the uneasy feeling she was having by opening a book about Harry's school, Hogwarts.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Paige ran downstairs as the doorbell rang. She opened it to find a person in robes. She rolled her eyes, getting tired of the many robes she had seen in the past two days. The woman's hair was in a stiff bun, and she looked at the manor in disgust.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am Natasha Park, and I am from the Ministry of Magic."

"Oh, you're an elder."

"No, mam, I am from the Ministry and I am here to see if you are suitable for taking care of Mr. Potter considering you are second degree magic."

"Do you mean a witch?"

"Yes, I guess." Paige felt anger swell inside her.

"Look, my sister is his mother; she has legal right so you can just go." She closed the door, locking it. She heard the woman on the other side mutter something, and open the door.

"Mam, if you wouldn't mind, you are being tested, so I would appreciate it if you treated me with respect."

"Well to gain it you have to earn it."

"Excuse me." The woman wrote down a comment.

"No one is home; you will have to come back later."

"Is Mr. Potter here?"

"Yes, but at this moment he is making a soul switching spell. That is 'second degree magic." Paige added quotes with her hands. "So it is best if you don't see him just now."

"You allow magic while you are out of the room?"

"I was in the room, but the door bell rang." Suddenly panic filled Paige. She realized that Sirius was in the kitchen with the boys. "Harry, come in here please." Harry walked in, looking at the woman. "Harry, this woman is from Ministry of Magic, and she came here to check on you, AND your surroundings." Harry caught on, and smiled worriedly. "Why don't you go tell Ron and make sure everything is clean in the kitchen? Maybe even call Leo to help and come home." Harry nodded, turning as he left the room. "Um, why don't we sit in the sun room, it is so nice during the summer." The lady followed her in.

"I was sent from England, by the Minister of Magic. He informs me that there is no age limit on second degree magic."

"Nope, we just kind of go with the flow."

"I see." She wrote down another note. "So you are teaching Harry about your magic."

"Well, certain powers have come to our attention, and we want to make sure he can control those powers." The lady nodded. "I personally have just learned about witchcraft and know the difficulties of learning and plan to help Harry in any way I can. I am also a stay at home…witch, so I will be very observant of him, teaching him the Halliwell way. And of course his mother owns her own business, so her schedule can be rotated at a moments notice." The lady made another note.

"And who is this, Leo?" She looked up.

"He is Harry's biological father." Paige was getting very irritated, and narrowed her eyes a little bit. "He is a white-lighter. He travels by ya know, little white lights." The woman looked unamused.

"Look, we have a visitor, and it is perfectly legal to have your son stay here, so could you leave." The woman raised a brow, but stood up.

"I will check up on you sporadically."

"As long as you ring the doorbell, we won't have a problem."

"You have my word."

"Thank you." The woman walked out, and Paige breathed a sigh of relief…

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Piper sat down as a man walked down. "I am sorry sir, we are closed."

"I know, I was just wondering if you are Piper Halliwell." She turned to see am man with long white-blonde hair. His eyes were ice-blue.

"Excuse me, what was that name." She knew not to be too obvious.

"Are you, Harry Potter's mother?" This was when she noticed the British accent.

"Who was that? Do I know you?" He was scaring her, she didn't want him to know she recognized either name.

"I am Luscious Malfoy."

"Really." Piper paused, not wanting to laugh. "Did your parents really name you that?"

"I don't know, did your parents really name you…Piper?"

"So, Luscious, who were you looking for?"

"I heard from a source that Harry was in America with his true parents. Is that true?"

"I wouldn't know, but if I see a woman named Piper, I will tell her you are looking for her, you can leave now." He walked up stairs, and Piper got a chill. She walked over as she heard the door close. She walked over and saw her reflection in a glass. She leaned in close, and whispered softly. "Luscious Malfoy is looking for you."


	9. Dakota

**Okay I know all of you want to kill me right now. As someone put to me, I've spoiled you with daily reviews and then I drop off the face of the Earth. I am very sorry for that, but I never seem to get any computer time. It is just with two others, it is difficult to use either of the computers I have. So here it is, my new update. I hope you like it, and feel free to yell at me in your reviews for making you wait. I deserve it. I am the spoiler of course. Enjoy!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Phoebe walked through the door as Sirius was coming out of the living room.

"Hello. How was your afternoon?" Sirius said, a bright smile on his face."

"It was great, thank you. Actually, I have tomorrow off."

"Really?"

"Well, I am working from home anyway. So why don't you and I just do lunch." Sirius smiled.

"I would really like that."

"Good. Where's Harry."

"Oh, when Piper came home she asked him to help her cook dinner, and Ron is with him."

"Oh, that is good. You won't believe how excited Piper is. She has been really worried about having her daughter, and I think this is giving her a boost in her confidence." Sirius nodded.

"How do you know that it's a girl?"

"Oh, we went into the future and Piper met her little girl."

"And nothing has changed from the future?"

"No, lot's have things have changed. For one, Piper and Leo aren't divorced, Prue isn't here, and I am not burning at the stake."

"Sorry I asked." Phoebe laughed. He walked upstairs, and she went into the kitchen. Ron was stirring a pot, while Harry was chopping some carrots. Piper was standing over some chicken, beating it.

"Piper, can I talk to you."

"Yeah, what?"

"You put them to work."

"Uh," Piper turned to look at them. "Yes I did."

"You don't think they have something else to do." Piper looked at Phoebe.

"Honey, It is illegal for them to do underage magic, their idea of football happens to take place on brooms, and it is the beginning of summer. They don't want to do summer homework."

"Never mind."

"Thought you would say that." Piper turned back. She looked at Harry. "So, you didn't tell me you were famous." Harry's head shot up, looking at Piper.

"I meant to tell you."

"It's okay, don't squirm. Don't explain either. I read all about it. Don't worry, we're famous, too. We are the infamous 'Power of Three'. I know what it's like to have everyone know you. Don't worry about it. But I am gonna worn you," Harry looked at her, "Leo bought some books, now I read them too, don't get me wrong, but he read one on Quidditch." Harry laughed.

"He really did that for me."

"Yeah, and he will try to talk sports with you." Piper smiled sweetly, "So if you could just humor him, it would be amazing."

"Yeah, I will 'talk sports' with him." Piper turned and started getting the chicken ready again. "Piper," Piper turned to him again. "I've never had a person buy something to find out about what I like before."

"Well, I've never read about something just to impress a boy. I can't tell you about Phoebe, but I haven't. So I guess something new is happening for all of is." She smiled, rubbing him on the back in a motherly gesture.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I had a really nice time too." Paige rolled her eyes; listening to the guy she went on a date with a week ago. Surprised he had even called, the date went horrible. Now she had to go through a horrible phone call, lying through her teeth. "No I am sorry I can't do anything right now. My nephew is in town and I just can't do anything for the time being." Someone knocked on the door and she looked up to se Ron's brother, Charlie, holding a crate. She smiled broadly, beckoning him in. "Yep, I will call you when I am free." She hit end. "Not really."

"Not a winner." She laughed, thinking about how in the last two days she had heard more British accents then in her whole lifetime.

"Not exactly. Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh," he pointed to the case. "This, is just a little present, you know, not bigger than a chicken."

"Really, does it breathe fire?"

"Yes, but only little ones." Paige smiled, clapping her hands. He put it on her dresser, removing the personal items. She got up and stood next to him. He slowly lifted the lid, revealing a small lizard-like creature with scales. He pulled some gloves on, handing another pair to Paige. He lifted it out of the container, holding it carefully. "Now, make sure, you hold it away from your face and hair."

"I get to hold it."

"Only if you are careful." She nodded, taking it and holding it carefully. It's wings spread out, trying to get comfortable. "It's amazing."

"Yeah, it definitely won't be that size for long, but it is cute for now."

"It grows fast?"

"Yes, her name is Trixie. She is one we found today." Paige stroked her, smiling.

"I know why you like working with them, it must be a thrill once they get big."

"Yes, it is. And, no, for our agreement." She looked up at him, raising a brow.

"What agreement?"

"You said you would do anything if I brought this little guy."

"Oh, yeah that. So what do you want? Free potion, spell to clear up anything. Now I can't do personal gain, but your gain has nothing to do with it." He shook his head.

"No, I can use my wand. I am in town for a while, how about I take you out to dinner."

"Funny, you're funny. So what do you really want?" He looked at her squinting.

"That is what I want."

"How old are you Brit."

"Brit?"

"You're British. How old are you."

"Oh, I get that. I'm 23." She laughed out loud.

"I'm 26."

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"Look Brit, you are too young."

"Well, you can date my brother, but he has a pony tail down to here." He pointed to where it stopped. Paige laughed."

"Sorry, I have a strict 'no hair longer than mine' policy."

"I hope you would say that, so when should I pick you up?"

"Twelfth of never, I also have a strict 'no guy younger than me by 365 days policy'."

"That one can be over looked for the time being." She let out a sigh.

"Anything but that, Brit."

"Well, you can either accept one date, cause hey, what could it hurt? OR, you could always refuse, again, and I could ask you, AGAIN, and we could fight for a while, and then I could do something terribly funny, or saved your life of course, and then you would already be head over heals with me, and you wouldn't know anything about me because you didn't accept the date in the first place. So why don't you just accept and get to know I am a great guy."

"Wow, you make a great argument." Paige put the dragon back in the crate, then turned to him, six inches from his face. "But I still say no." She orbed out, leaving a very stunned Charlie standing there.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Leo orbed in as Piper was carrying a large platter of Potatoes over to the table.

"Hey is Harry here."

"He and Ron just went to feed Buckbeak, why?"

"Well," He walked over and kissed Piper, "I was just warned by the elders that Harry's power, I believe it's called—"

"Ministry of Magic."

"Oh, so you read about them."

Piper smiled at her husband. "No, Paige got a little visit from them. She said the lady was a real witch." Leo smiled at the pun. He looked at the nicely set table.

"Wow, you must be going all out."

"It's just chicken and mashed potatoes and some more food."

"Honey, I know you, you're a chef, you never just do some more food." She looked up at the sky, smiling innocently. "Okay, but I learned all about Quidditch, I hope I can talk with Harry about it." Piper tried to hide a giggle.

"I'm sure he'll love it. He and Ron talked to me all about school and their other friend Hermione and…" The doorbell rang. Piper ran to get it, opening it to find a very tear stricken girl. She had sudden déjà vu remembering when Jenny had come into their lives, bringing along a very nice looking man who had dated Piper for a while. "Can I help you?"

"Are you a Charmed One?" She said, looking at Piper hopefully.

"Come on in," She beckoned the girl in. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dakota, I'm a witch and my parents just died." She said sagging into a chair in tears.

"Oh my god. PHOEBE! PAIGE!" Her sisters came to her side as she bent over to comfort the girl. "My name is Piper, don't worry about anything. She looked at the teenage brunette, her hair falling in front of her face, crying loudly. "Phoebe get me some tea, Paige, why don't you and I take her up to…" She paused, realizing they didn't have any where to put her. "In Phoebe's room, Phoebe will bunk with you." Paige nodded, helping Piper lift the girl. Paige suddenly gasped, and pointed to Dakota's calf, the jean leg sticky and broken in parts. Piper nodded, "Leo, we need your help." They both carried her upstairs, as the boys came into the foyer. They watched the girls, Harry took a step forward, but Piper raised her hand. When they got her into Phoebe's room, they laid her down, as Leo lifted the pant leg. Dakota almost screamed in pain, but kept on bawling. Leo quickly healed it, and Piper motioned for him to leave. She sat there, rubbing Dakota's back until Phoebe came in placing some tea by the bedside. Dakota kept crying, and Piper soon found herself alone with her. Once she had fallen asleep, still gasping for air in her sleep, Piper walked out, shutting the door behind her. She rubbed her head sinking to the floor. She looked up to see Harry with a tray of food.

"Leo said to bring it up." He handed her the food, then sat next to her. "Did the girl say anything?"

"Only that her parents were just killed. She must have had a demon attack. Have the girls called—"

"Oh, I was supposed to tell you that Darrel was called."

"Good. That takes care of one thing."

"That scared me." She looked at Harry. "I mean, I have been in dangerous stuff, why did I get scared suddenly when I saw a girl in tears?"

"It comes with the job department. When something happens that you weren't expecting, it's likely to scare you ten times worse. I mean, if you were ever hurt, as your mo—" She paused, realizing what she just said. "I mean—"

"It's okay, really it is. I really like being here. In just two days, you've even beat Mrs. Weasley for my favorite adult. So don't worry about it…Mom." She smiled, and then he turned and gave her a hug.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night, Harry sat awake in bed while Ron lay snoring in the bed next to him. He wondered how the girl was doing. He wondered what it would be like, to lose a parent at that age. But what was somewhat scaring him, but it excited him also, was when he now pictured his parents dying in front of him at the age of thirteen, it was Piper and Leo's faces he saw. He gave a little smile, remembering Piper's face when he had called her Mom. It hadn't made him uncomfortable. Actually, it seemed to fit. Aunt Paige had asked him later on if he wanted her to take off the charms that were put on him, the ones that made him look like Lily and James Potter, but he had said no. He wanted to pay tribute to them somehow, and this seemed the perfect way. Now he would remember them no matter what. So Aunt Paige had done something so much better, she had made it permanents so the charm wouldn't come off unless she did it herself. He also smiled at the fact that Charlie had flirted with Aunt Paige all night, it had been even funnier when Aunt Phoebe had a 'premonition' where Aunt Paige was going out with him. Aunt Paige had smacked Aunt Phoebe on the back of the head, telling her to go levitate somewhere else. He also smiled at Leo…Dad's talk of Quidditch. Even though the man had learned everything about it, he still asked Harry to explain everything to him. He had wanted to know which position Harry played, who were his teammates, and about a million other things. Harry like being wanted, liked having two aunts including Sirius to talk to all the time. He loved having a mother who took care of him, taking him to her work for the day so he could see her club. Really, he just loved having a family. The two powers he suddenly had that he could use all the time, underage or not, didn't hurt much either. He laughed quietly, slowly drifting off to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cole Turner flamed into the room, looking at the red headed boy, then over at the sleeping boy the tracer demon had kidnapped. He had meant to try to find the man he saw Phoebe was with, but suddenly grew curious on why the Halliwells would keep a boy and a man in here. Usually they didn't keep people more than a day, certainly not two. He slowly stepped forward, but backed up when a blue sphere surrounded the boy. Cole put his hand up to it, knowing he could break an amulets power. The sphere was more powerful than that, though. It shocked him down to his bones, and he held back a scream as he took his hand back, looking at the blood trickling down his hand. This wasn't healing, though, like all his others cuts had. A single drop of blood fell to the floor, and he cursed under his breath, flaming down to the underworld, seeing before him a woman dressed in very revealed clothing. She had strait blonde hair, with dark eye shadow around her eyes. Cole never got why demon women had to be so gaudy.

"Master."

"Monique, I want you to tell me what can do this." He held up his hand, showing the still unhealed hand.

"Oh my," She frowned, worriedly, "Nothing should be able to do this."

"Well, a protective shield did."

"But you are the Source, nothing should be able to hurt you for so long." She took a drop of blood with a feather and threw it into a deep cauldron. She waved her hand over it, looking into it. "Oh my, great power."

"What is?" He walked over. "Can it keep me away from Phoebe?"

"You keep yourself from Phoebe." He took a deep breath, reminding himself Monique knew information. "This is more powerful than just your love for that good witch. What did this to you is very powerful. It comes from great blood, and is meant for many great things."

"Well what is it." She examined the pot more.

"Well, how did you get the power of Piper's child while it is still inside her?"

"What are you talking about? This came from a…" His voice trailed off as he suddenly got everything. What Phoebe said about what he had done, about the man, everything. He took a very sharp breath.

"What do you care, anyway? You want to be good so bad, what are you doing in the underworld?"

"You know I am trying to convince my love that I am good."

"Yes. No go back to her, so I can get my master back." She smiled, but Cole felt empty, he turned and walked a few paces, then stopped.

"Monique, I can't let this get out, about what you learned tonight, I'm sorry." He turned suddenly and threw a fireball, watching her scream in agony. He shook his head, feeling a little of regret, then shook it off. "She was always a horrible conniving demon anyway." And with that, he flamed out…


	10. Wizard spot

**Okay, my daily update. It isn't as interesting, but I promise the next one will be better. And I will be starting something new, and it is called previews. To keep you hanging, I will start to leave little one liners previewing what's going to happen in my next chapter. And keep the updates coming, I love them.**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Dakota woke up with her eyes almost sealed from her tears the night before. She looked in the mirror to see a horribly splotched face, and her blue eyes were swollen. There was a t-shirt and some sweat pants laying out, and surprisingly they fit. She had known that the Charmed Ones hadn't had any children, except for the one who was now pregnant, so she chalked it up to their old clothes. She warily brushed her hair, trying hard not to cry at the fact that her parents were now dead. She shook her head, and turned to walk outside. No one was in the hall way, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. It wasn't bad enough that she had completely come undone in her first meeting with the Charmed Ones, no, she had to fall asleep on one of their beds. She looked around, and turned just as a boy was walking out of a room. It was just her luck that this boy was coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. He was a little taller than her, with glasses and hair that hung all around his face, and it was of course wet. His towel only covered half his body, showing off a very nice upper half. She blushed, of course.

"Um, you're up."

She winced, trying to keep her eyes up. "Um yeah, I am."

"Um, I would move, but you're, um blocking my door." She realized she was leaning against a door, but as she realized this, the door opened, causing her to fall backwards. Of course she screamed at the top of her lungs, she wasn't good with surprises.

"Bloody hell, are you alright?" Another boy stood over her, helping her up. He had bright red hair, and was almost too gangly. The other boy would have helped, save for the fact that he was holding his towel.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Just then, a woman and man came running up the steps.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, she just…fell." The boy who was in his pajamas said. The woman looked at all the teenagers, and Dakota was now blushing more than ever.

"Um, why don't you come downstairs with me?" Dakota nodded slowly, walking with her as the woman put a hand on her back. She had dark brown hair up in a bun, and was wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans, looking like she had been up for a while. "I'm Phoebe, and you're Dakota right."

"Yeah."

"Well, you and I will have to talk." Dakota nodded. Phoebe led her down the stairs and into a kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast, I know you didn't eat anything last night."

"Just toast." Phoebe nodded. She moved around, getting everything ready.

"So, Piper tells me you're a witch. Do you mind telling me your power?"

"I can run."

"You can run?" Dakota was suddenly gone, then came back, and in her hand were some oranges. "Oh, really fast. Are these from the market?"

"No, Florida."

"Oh," Phoebe looked at the oranges, "Fresh." Dakota gave a little smile. "Um, do you mind telling me where you live?"

"I live in Santa Fe, New Mexico. I ran here last night after…after it happened."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Can you tell me who did it?"

"It's a demon, a demon named Mordent. He has been after our family for centuries, after my ancestor killed all of his tribe. He found us last night. I got away, barely." She looked down, and Phoebe felt some hurt.

"Um, we will look in the book for Mordent, but you are going to have to excuse us, Piper's son is in town with his god father and friend, so we have a full house, but I will bunk with Paige and you will use my bed for the time being. I have already called Darrel, our friend who is with the police. He said to call when we knew where you lived. So we will be working against the clock for when the social worker gets here." Dakota nodded, and quickly stood up as someone flamed in. Cole stood there, and suddenly he was pinned against the wall by Dakota. "Dakota, its okay, let him go; he's my ex-husband." Phoebe rushed out, looking at Cole. Dakota let him go and was suddenly behind Phoebe. "You really need to stop now." She said, feeling her heart beat drumming from the shock of seeing Dakota everywhere at once. She looked at Cole, crossing her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"See if you're alright, have any guests?"

"Yes, you've met Dakota."

"Oh, and what about that boy, is he at home yet?"

"Why do you want to know?" She looked at Cole carefully, and Harry and Ron came in, Harry's eyes getting very large.

"What is he doing here?"

"He came for a visit, don't worry, he isn't taking anyone with him. You've met Harry, haven't you Cole." Cole turned and smiled.

"Yes, sorry about how we met, Tracer demons, can't be trusted, but I did come to welcome you to the Halliwell family." His neck jerked over to Phoebe, looking her square in the eyes, but Phoebe's eyes fell, wondering how he knew. "It's just a shame my wife couldn't tell me."

"Ex-wife. And I didn't tell you because I am still angry with you with the fact that you kidnapped him. You don't deserve to know." Sirius now walked in, and Phoebe winced.

"And who is this." Cole said, turning and holding out a hand. "Cole Tuner." Sirius stood there looking at him.

"Is this your ex-husband the one who—"

"Yeah, that's the one." Sirius quickly brought his hand up and punched Cole. Cole fell to the floor, and Phoebe brought her hands to her face.

"That is for what he did to my godson." Cole slowly got up, taking a deep breath through his nose.

"That semi-hurt, and I am surprised I was expecting that from his father." He looked at Phoebe. "I will talk to you later, I have a lot of work and good things to do today." He flamed out.

"I should've punched him harder." Sirius said, walking over to the fridge and getting out the milk.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Paige scanned the shelves looking for more powdered toadstool. She was trying to teach Harry the body switching spell, and as always toadstool was out at the Halliwell house. She turned found it and grabbed three packages, wanting back up if something went wrong. She walked up to the register and smiled at the man. He rang her up and she left. She started walking down the street, but ran into someone as she turned the corner.

"Ow," she looked up, and rolled her eyes. "Are you stalking me now?"

"I take offense in that, I wanted to see China town. There is a great Wizarding spot here."

"Um," she looked up and down the street. "No there isn't."

"There is, you just have to know where to look." He smiled, raising a brow, "Wanna see?"

She looked at him, considering it. "Will this entail anything, I mean…"

"No, you won't just have to go out with me if I show you a wizarding spot. I'm not going to worry about that, you will want to go out with me by yourself." She rolled her eyes, but when he offered his arm, she took it. He led her into a very dark pub, and led her to a back alley. It was walled in by some cement blocks, but he took out his wand, and clicked a couple of the cement blocks. They seemed to fold away, revealing a very long street. Paige gasped.

"Well, this is the wizard spot. It has everything you'll want, but it doesn't have a bank, that one is only in Europe."

"Really? I didn't know." She looked around her, looking at a wand shop, dress shops, places where you could get books. "This is amazing."

"Yep, they have great restaurants too, you know, if you ever wanted to go to one." She laughed.

"It doesn't bother you that we both have red hair."

"I like it that way."

"Oh, then does it help that I am not a natural red head?"

"No, I think that makes you truthful to admit that to me."

"Wow, you're good." He smiled.

"Well, I can wait this out. All I have to do is wait for you to like me, or save your life."

"Aim for save my life." She giggled. He slowly led her into an Apothecary, where he picked up some ingredients. She looked at him questioningly.

"Someone got bit; we're making some salve for it."

"Oh, that probably hurts."

"Yeah, especially where he got bit." Paige looked up quickly.

"Ew."

"Yeah, tell that to him." She smiled, looking at all the different things. He paid for all his things, handing the owner some gold and silver coins. "So, want some lunch?"

"Um, I can't, Harry is learning a soul switching potion."

"A soul switching potion, that's interesting."

"Yep, I made it myself. Well, it was on accident, but I did make it myself." He laughed.

"So who did you switch yourself with?"

"Phoebe, and it was not as fun as I thought." He smiled.

"Well, I think you need an owl."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you are related to Harry, and Harry sends mail through owls."

"So we need an owl?"

"Well, you might not be here for months, you don't have a wand to get here, so let's buy an owl." He held open a door and led her into a place that was dimly lighted where owls were sleeping. Paige walked from cage to cage, looking at all the different ones. She finally picked one, a brown and gray one. Charlie switched some money with her so she could pay for it. She smiled as she took the cage and walked outside. "Oh, I am late to getting back to work."

"OH, my…that poor man with his…bite." He smiled. "Well, it's the least I can do." She held out her hand, "Where to?"

"Um, 345 22nd Avenue." She smiled, orbing him there.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Harry and Ron sat, petting Buckbeak. Leo had promised that later, he would or them to a Quidditch field so Harry could show Leo how to fly his Firebolt and Harry was going to let Leo see how well he could catch the snitch.

"So, was that embarrassing what happened with the girl or what?"

"It was embarrassing, and you can't say anything, you were fully clothed." Ron laughed. "I do feel bad for you, losing her parents. I wonder how long she will be here."

"Can't be too sure. You're aunt is up trying to make a potion for the demon right now, so I guess not long."

"Yeah, isn't it weird, they make potions to vanquish evil?"

"Yeah, maybe they have one for you-know-who."

"Maybe." The door opened, and Dakota walked downstairs. Harry looked at her closely. Her brown hair shaped her face falling at different lengths. Her bangs were close to her blue eyes. She was short, shorter than him. The sweat pants were too long for her, covering over her socks.

"Hey, whoa, what's that?"

"That's a hippogriff. He's a magical creature."

"Wow, cool. Can I pet him?"

"Yes, but DON'T insult him." Ron said.

"Um, yeah, just bow, and if he bows back you can pet him. I'm Harry, and this is Ron." Ron waved. Dakota made a little bow, and Buckbeak bowed back. She walked over and pet him, a smile playing at her lips. "I think he likes you."

"He's such a pretty animal."

"Yeah, we're trying to keep him company cause he wants to be outside." She smiled at Ron.

"Well, why don't you just take him somewhere?"

"We can't exactly take him outside."

"Well, can't you orb or something."

"Only in place, and when I'm scared. Plus, I still have lessons with Paige today. I'll ask Leo to take him with us when we go to the Quidditch field."

"Oh, what's Quidditch?"

"We'll show you today if you want to." She smiled.

"Sure."

"Do you like sports?"

"Yeah, I play a lot of sports." Harry nodded. She kept petting Buckbeak, and suddenly Paige orbed into the room.

"Hey you guys. Harry, ready to soul switch."

"Yes, I am." He looked at Ron, and Ron smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll hang out with Dakota, you go ahead." Harry walked up, ready to start potions.

910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910910

Preview

Cole looked at the ugly creature before him.

"Mordent, I believe you can help me"…

"I really am starting to fall for you."…

"LOOK OUT!"…


	11. LOOK OUT! hehe thats my preview

Cole felt his jaw as he came into his apartment. The apartment that reminded him of Phoebe. He cherished the moments that Phoebe had spent with him while she had lived here. He remembered how far gone he was at that time. He hadn't cared about what would happen to Phoebe while she was pregnant with his child. He slowly walked over, thinking of that girl's face he had just met.

"Dakota, Dakota, where have I heard that name before?" He looked down at his bandaged hand, realizing he had more than enough to worry about. It still hadn't healed. He waved his other hand, a pile of files appearing at the table. He picked up the first one, with the words Baker, Dakota written on it. He flipped through the first few pages, and smiled. "That's where I know her from." He flamed down, looking at the underworld again. Cole looked at the ugly creature before him. "Mordent, I believe you can help me." Mordent looked up, his red eyes glistening.

"What are you doing here?" It came out as a hiss. Mordent's green skin glistened as he walked over. "I thought you had made your claim above ground.

"I have, but I know where something is that you want." Cole took the picture that was in Dakota's file and handed it to Mordent. "I know where she is, and will lead you to her if you can do me a favor."

"Well, I can find her myself."

"Not with the protection she has behind her, but I can help you with it. But only if you get rid of one person while you are kidnapping her. He will be an easy target; he isn't used to our magic." Mordent looked at Cole, and Cole just stared strait back.

"Who is this person?"

"Just a person I want to be gone, if I'm gonna be with Phoebe, this person has to be out of the picture."

"And you will lead me to her?"

"Yes, I will help you in any way." Mordent looked Cole up and down.

"It's a deal. Explain to me what you want."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Phoebe smiled as Sirius bent his head down. He did that every time the waiter came. "You know, I doubt anyone in San Francisco knows who you are."

"Can't be too careful, can you?" Phoebe smiled. Sirius was very kind. He was always sweet, in the past three days she had met him, and he was different than any man she had ever met. Now they were at the lunch she had asked him to, and it was really comfortable. "So, have you written your column that's due?"

"Yes, I had Paige take it for me." She smiled and took a bite of her meal. "So, what do you do for fun?" He laughed.

"I'm a person on the run, I fly a hippogriff for fun and to get away."

"Oh," She laughed a little, "sorry."

"It's alright, in fact, I like us talking." He looked up and his eyes got very round. "You are going to have to excuse me." Suddenly he was shrinking, and Phoebe looked around. Something hit her leg under the table and she looked down to see a dog.

"Sirius?" The dog did a nod, or what looked like a nod. She quickly dropped the table cloth and looked up to see a man.

"Phoebe Halliwell?" The man held a copy of the Bay Mirror, with her picture next to her column. Phoebe looked at him, his long silver hair and his pale blue eyes looking at her.

"Can I help you?" She had more than one uncomfortable experiences with her job, so she was ready to handle it, Sirius as a dog under the table or not.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I have been looking for you and your sister for two days."

"Why?" She smiled, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Well, to discuss how your sister is Harry Potter's mother, and to ask you what you plan to do with him."

"Oh, well, is that any of your business?"

"Well, my son goes to school with Harry, and I wanted to know. Because he does go to school overseas."

"Yes, and my sister has an owl for that." Phoebe said, trying to get him to leave.

"Long trip for an owl."

"Yes, we can fix that too. But you still haven't really explained why you're so interest in Harry."

"Well, he is the famous Harry Potter. I'm surprised reporters aren't bursting your door down."

"Well, we'll worry about when the time comes. I'm sure you have plenty to do Mr. Malfoy…"

"Lucius."

"Lucius, but I have things to do, too. So if you wouldn't mind,"

"You know, a pretty woman such as yourself, where is your lunch date?" She looked over at the other plate of food.

"My sister had to leave, it was an emergency."

"I'm sure it was." And with that, he turned and walked out of the building. When he was gone for a full twenty seconds, Sirius came out as a person.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm and animagus, it means I can turn into an animal, mine happens to be a dog."

"That is amazing."

"Thank you. Well, I see you've met Lucius Malfoy, he's a bad egg. Don't trust anything he says."

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to."

"Good, so, how do you think Leo is doing at Quidditch so far?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Don't worry, Dad, you'll get it sooner or later." Harry said, trying as best he could not to laugh. Leo was now trying to throw the Quaffle, but wasn't doing very well on a borrowed CleanSweep borrowed from the Weasley's. Harry flew easily on his Firebolt, easing every now and then to make sure Leo wasn't going to get hurt. Leo finally attempted to throw it, but it fell short of the Hogwarts hoops. Not only had Leo gotten Ron's parents to like him as Harry's dad, but he had also introduced himself to Dumbledore and gotten Dumbledore to agree to let them practice some Quidditch in the field. So far all Leo had gotten out of it was two bruises and a very bruised pride.

"What made me think I can do this?" Harry and Ron laughed.

"I don't know, but if it makes you feel better I will work on orbing when we get home so we can both look bad?"

"That makes me feel better." Harry laughed. He saw Dakota flying back from Hagrid's hut on the back of Buckbeak. She had jumped at the chance to ride him to see Hagrid, and Hagrid was also very excited to see him, Harry was positive of that fact. He quickly zoomed down to meet her, wanting to see if Hagrid had asked for him. He got off the broom, and Dakota raised her hands to do a large wave.

The problem with this, though, was the fact that Buckbeak decided to do a flip. Buckbeak was excited with the fact that he was outside, so he was taking full advantage of it. Dakota had lasted the other flips, but now she didn't have anything to hold, and she started falling. Harry raised his hands, and saw out of the corner of his eyes that Buckbeak and Leo had frozen. Ron was trying to fly to Dakota, who was still falling. However, he couldn't, so Harry remembered Paige's power, and her saying that any white-lighter witch might be able to do it, even Piper's new baby. He raised his arms, and thought hard. Suddenly, he felt heaviness and fell over. He opened his eyes, and looked at Dakota, lying on top of him.

"Sorry," She said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I really am starting to fall for you." Harry laughed at the pun. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I would be better, if I could stand up." Dakota realized where she was, and quickly stood up, blushing. Ron landed and hopped off his broom and Harry started dusting himself off.

"Harry, you froze everyone but us. Why does that always happen?"

Dakota explained, "You can't freeze good witches…er…wizards."

"Oh, that's rubbish, what good is it if I can't freeze wizards or witches?"

"Well, you can freeze bad ones I think." Harry nodded, then raised his hands and concentrated, and the scene unfroze. Leo sped down, and barely pulled the broom up to make a landing at all. He dismounted and Buckbeak landed as well.

"Is everything alright?" Dakota nodded, and he smiled.

"Both hands on the hippogriff next time, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll keep both hands on the ride sir." Leo laughed.

"Okay, why don't we get back to the game?" Harry nodded and Leo got back on the broom. Ron also got on his broom and sped away. Dakota smiled as Harry stood next to her.

"Are you sure you're okay? You can have my broom if you want to play." She shook her head, and smiled.

"I'll stick with Buckbeak, I'll just be more careful." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for, you know, making sure I didn't die." She walked over to Buckbeak and flew off on him. Harry just sat and felt where she had kissed him. He slowly smiled, then hopped on his own broom and flew off as well.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Piper felt nauseated. She had felt like that all day. It had started with the baby making her burp orbs, and she wasn't overly thrilled. Now she was sick and had a band coming soon. She ate another saltine, and took a deep breath, trying to make sure she didn't burp. Her new bouncer was stacking all the liquor, and she took another deep breath.

"Um, I'm gonna make a phone call, I'll be gone for two minutes." He nodded, then turned back to his work. She walked outside and flipped open her cell phone, dialing the manor.

"Hello."

"Hey Paige, can I please talk to Harry?"

"Sorry babe, but he is off killing Leo."

"WHAT?"

"Cool it, I meant that Harry took Leo to a Quidditch field, Leo is learning the game."

"Oh god, is he stupid?"

"Harry?"

"No, Leo."

"No, he isn't stupid, he can't die."

"Oh, right, I forgot my life isn't normal." Paige laughed in the background.

"So there is no Harry."

"Fine, I just wanted to see if he wanted to work on freezing when I came home."

"Honey, you're forgetting we have Mordent to vanquish."

Piper hit the top of her head. "Right, okay, then I guess that's out, do you have the vanquishing potion yet?"

"I'm makin it right now. And Phoebe promised to work on a summoning spell when she got home."

"Well where the hell is she?"

"She's out to lunch with Sirius."

"Oh…ew. Well this is great."

"What's great?" Paige sounded confused.

"The fact that we have two teenage boys in the house, plus a girl who needs a very had demon vanquished, and a baby on the way who heals her mommy, and now I have my sister getting down with my half-brother's best friend."

"And these are the days…of our lives."

"This is not funny." Piper hissed, pointing her finger and shaking it as she said these words. The fence blocking the alley suddenly exploded. "Oh crap, I just blew something up. I gotta go." She clicked the end sign on the phone and looked at the gaping hole. "Woops, guess that is gonna be a problem." She turned and walked inside.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sirius opened the door for Phoebe and pushed her through. He shut the door.

"So, we should do that again."

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun." She smiled, turning to look at him. "LOOK OUT!" She saw a horrible creature come into the room and grab Sirius from behind the arm. Paige ran into the room

"Mordent!" She screamed, raising a vial at him. It blasted in midair, but Phoebe knew Mordent couldn't do that. Mordent shimmered out, with Sirius in toe.

"What just happened?" Phoebe yelled.

"I think we just lost Harry's favorite person." Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut. "And we lost your favorite person, too." Paige added carefully. Phoebe looked at Paige for a moment, and then looked away.

"Yeah, we did…"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"How many times do we have to say it? You have no jurisdiction on American soil." The Federal Bureaucracy of Magic (FBM) said to the Ministry of Magic's Natasha Park as she sat across the desk with crossed arms.

"Well, you can't tell me that. Harry Potter is an extremely important case."

"We understand that, and yes, he will still be going to Hogwarts because of his special case, but you cannot expect us to let you go into that house. We will send someone in if needed, but they aren't. We know of the Charmed One's, what magic doesn't, and we think that Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt are perfectly capable parents. You are no longer needed. Please leave."

Natasha was ready to stomp her foot in anger, but there was really nothing she could do. She stood up, and turned to leave. "Mark my words, they will give him some sort of trouble."

"Oh, we count on that. Don't worry, everything will be under control. If the second degree magic has problems, we will intervene, but until then, I see no problem in Harry staying with his real family." She left, slamming the door.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Preview:

"Got it…oh no."

"What?"

"You guys are gonna wanna see this."…

"I found you." A piercing scream filled the air…

They both slowly leaned forward and their lips met…

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

**Okay, my new chapter. Did you like it? I was hoping you would, because I have been kinda broing with the story for a while, but I hope this fixes that. Don't worry about the end of this story, if it ever comes, because I do plan on having a number two story, with a big cliff hanger at the end of book one. I am telling you this now because…well…I don't really have a good reason, but I am. Probably because at this moment, I am watching Scooby-Doo the Movie and I am bored, but maybe not. I don't know, but please review on if you like it or not, I love opening my email and seeing I have a ton of reviews. But anyways, I hope you like it. And please tell me what you would like to see happen because I do try to add things, and people waiting for lighting, wait a little longer…you know what I mean.**


	12. Umi dont have a name for this chapter

"Have you found anything?" Phoebe asked Paige as she paced around the attic rug. Paige was swinging the crystal back and forth, holding one of Sirius's shirts.

"No, but I think you should try, he is somehow connected to you by your feelings."

Phoebe looked over at Paige and her eyes got large. She pointed a finger. "Not the time to talk about this, Paige."

"Sorry," Paige said. "But you really should try."

"Fine, give me the crystal." Phoebe started swinging it, and orbs filled the room. She stood up as Leo, Dakota, and the boys entered. Leo was smiling, but it faded as he saw their faces.

"What's wrong?" He looked around quickly. "Where's Piper?"

"Piper's fine, she's at the club. Sirius is gone." Paige winced at Harry's pale face.

"Have you found him yet?" Phoebe stood up and handed Paige the crystal. Paige went over and started again. Phoebe walked over and hugged him.

"We are going to find him, don't worry." She felt close to tears, then jumped.

_Harry is standing in front of the creature, looking at him. Dakota is on the floor, passed out. Harry throws a potion but somehow it explodes, Mordent suddenly freezes, and Harry holds his hand out…_

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"I had a premonition. It was of you, Mordent, and Dakota. The vanquish exploded again, but you raised your hand?" Phoebe said, doubting what she had seen. Harry looked at her, also confused. The door opened and closed downstairs.

"HEY! Where is everyone?"

"Up here Piper!" Leo called out. He was looking worriedly at Harry, who was now over by page looking down at her search. Piper came into the room with Charlie. Ron smiled and ran over to say hi to his brother and explain what was happening. Charlie furrowed his brow, listening intently as the family all discussed what happened. Paige was still bent over the map, and Piper and Phoebe were over at the book.

Paige suddenly stood up. "Got it…oh no." Paige suddenly said.

"What?" Phoebe said, worry spread across her and Harry's face.

"You guys are gonna wanna see this?"

"What is it Paige?"

"I got a read out, but you aren't going to like it." Phoebe reached the map first and looked down, and Harry also did so.

"Oh, my god." Phoebe said.

"What is it?" Harry asked, confused, it was a normal address.

"That's Cole's apartment building." Phoebe said, looking down. Her face now showed sudden sorrow…

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Why did you bring him here? I told you to keep him underground where he is protected from being found." Cole's anger was rising as he stood over the man who had punched him, now tied up and gagged. Mordent was cowering in a corner, looking at him.

"I need you to take him, so I can get the girl."

"You are very hasty, you are lucky they didn't vanquish you, luckily I was there to take care of that potion. You would be dead."

"Thanks for that, but I need the girl, she is the last of the line, I need to kill her."

"Yes, but we need to lure her, she is protected by the Charmed Ones."

"I thought you were going to help me."

"And I am, but I of course need to make sure we aren't caught." The elevator's doors dinged opened, and Cole lowered his voice. "I have no doubt that that's them, so you need to go." He waved his hand, and the man and Mordent disappeared. He raised the light just as Phoebe entered the room. She looked beautiful, her jeans cut off on her flip-flops and her blouse showed that she didn't have to work today. Her hair was strait, forming around her face. He gave her a welcoming smile. "You came alone, no one to beat me up?"

"Where is he Cole?"

"What are you talking about?" He tried to look curious. "Are you alright, you look pale?"

"I'm fine, where is Sirius, he was kidnapped by a demon today. Paige found Sirius when she scryed for him, and it was right here."

"Maybe somewhere else, I haven't seen any demon lately." He walked over and poured himself a drink. "I'll help you find him in any way I can." She stalked over to the door, pausing as she held the doorknob. She looked at him, and it hurt him the anger and pain she had towards him, the hatred of what he had become.

"Don't help, don't help me at all. I don't need your help. I need you to give me my nephew's godfather back. I need you to be the tiniest bit of the good you claim to be, and give him back to us. We need him. We need him back so we can go on, living with a bunch of people, and I need him. I understand you're jealous of him being in our house, but you need to get over it. You and I are over, and you took the one thing." She paused here, tears running down her face. "You took the one thing that's keeping me sane right now. Please give him back to our family." She opened the door, closing it and taking a deep breath as she walked over to the elevators and pressed the button to go down. Phoebe put her hands up to her face, covering her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Paige, come get me." Orbs filled the room and Paige smiled reassuringly.

"It didn't work?"

"No, he didn't break." Paige frowned; then held up a vial.

"Then we do it my way." Phoebe nodded.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Harry, are you going to be okay," Piper asked, looking at his pale face with worry. He was sitting on the couch in the attic, looking at the ground.

"These past few days have been the best of my life, I got a mom and a dad, it's what I have always hoped for, and I have always wanted a family like this. And I have two aunts who are great to back it up. But now it's impossible to be happy with Sirius gone. I'm worried about him. I just met him, but he is like a father to me also. I can't stand that he isn't here."

"Well, Paige has a plan; we will get Sirius back soon." She rubbed his back, and he leaned in to lay his head on her shoulder. "You know, I love you so much, and I barely even know you."

"I love you to, Mom." She hugged him, and he felt tears falling down his face. "I think I need some air," He said, standing up and running down the stairs. Piper wiped a tear away and Leo came up and hugged her.

"It's okay, we can fix this, we can fix this Piper." She pushed away from him in anger and frustration.

"How are we supposed to help him? He is out there upset, and hurt, and we can't help him at all. We are stuck not knowing what to do, and Phoebe says that Harry is the one to vanquish Mordent, and I don't know if I'm ready for him to face a demon. I mean, what if something happens to him? What am I supposed to do? I just found him, and now I am going to lose him all over again? It isn't fair, I feel horrible, and add that to the baby coming and me being worried about that, I am overwhelmed with things. How am I supposed to deal with this, I am so stressed out, and I can't believe all of this is happening to me. How is this happening to me?" Leo walked over, trying to calm her.

"Piper, everything always works itself out. Harry is thirteen, and with all the things he has overcome in his lifetime, don't worry about a demon. I think about all of the things we have to worry about, this is one of the least. I think our biggest problem right now is the fact that we have a girl and two boys who are thirteen and not related in one house. Really, we should want Dakota out, no offense to her. And we also have to worry about what we're going to do when Ron leaves, and what we are going to do with two sisters dating wizards."

"Two, I thought only Phoebe was getting a guy out of this?" Leo laughed a little, looking at Piper with an eyebrow raised.

"You don't know Charlie likes Paige?"

"Charlie likes Paige?"

"Yes, and I think that Paige will like him sooner or later, as well."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Harry sat on the steps outside. He felt like his whole world was spinning around him. Sirius was gone, and his parents were worried. They were running against the clock, the social worker coming in two days. Someone sat beside him, and he looked up to see Dakota, looking out at the drive.

"I'm sorry, this is my entire fault."

"No, it really isn't, you can't help that someone is so in love with Aunt Phoebe that he hired Mordent to kidnap my godfather. It isn't your fault that Aunt Phoebe likes Sirius and vice versa. And, it isn't your fault that Mordent has this big vendetta against your family."

"Wow, you make it really hard for a person to guilty about something, you know that?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I have that effect on people. Don't worry about it, soon he will be dead, and if Phoebe's premonition is correct, we are the ones to try."

"Yeah, well, you've already saved my life once, so I guess another time is not much of a stretch." He smiled, looking at her. "So, your Piper's son, how mind blowing is that?"

"It is pretty mind blowing, considering I lived with three people I'm not related to for twelve years. I'm glad I have somewhere else to go for the summer, though, because I really didn't like those people" Dakota laughed.

"Well, I've studied the Charmed One's, they're pretty great people. I am honored to be staying with them. It's been entertaining, too. It also helps that there are kids my age around." They paused for a second, then they both slowly leaned forward and their lips met. Harry backed away, surprised that this had just happened. He barely knew her, and she looked just as confused as he did. She slowly regained composure, and looked at him. "Why don't we just forget that happened? We should not have let that happened." He nodded as they both backed away from each other. Dakota was blushing, and looking down at the ground, there was a very awkward silence, and then the door opened. Ron stood there, trying to force a smile. Dakota looked up, "Hey, what's up?"

"Their ready, Sirius is back at the apartment." Dakota smiled, and Harry quickly got up and walked inside. Dakota walked in after the boys, shutting the door Ron had left open as he ran after Harry.

"Boys." She said, and then felt someone grab her and by the arm.

"I found you." He whispered, and a piercing scream filled the air.

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Preview

"Stay away from me."…

"I saved your life!"…

"Piper, I was sent to tell you something…"

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

**Okay, today's is short, but only because I wanted to let you read the next part considering the fact that I will be leaving for the weekend at 4 a.m. tomorrow, so you won't be able to read a story till Monday. I will work on the story in the car, so I will give an update on Monday, I promise. And school is starting soon, so guess what, this story will be ending in about two or three chapters. Now, don't be mad. I will make story two, I promise, because of the way I will end story one. So be ready to yell for another one…this one will end with a looper. Okay, so I give you permission to give me bad reviews if you are angry with the 1895 worded chapter. Again, I am sorry for the short chapter. Have a great day, update on Monday. **


	13. Kidnapped number 2

Okay, I know what I said 'I'd have an update for you Monday', well I was close, but my cousin came in wanting to use the computer. I only had 150 words left, but alas, I couldn't say no. But when I went to work on it on my laptop, it didn't work. The laptop was completely shut down, and I need to get it fixed. But here it is, the chapter. I promise now I know there will only be two more chapters, and then on to book two. I hope you enjoy, read and review!

23232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232

"We left her for ten seconds." Ron tried to explain, flustered by what happened. Piper nodded, putting a hand on his arm.

"It isn't your fault. This happens, and it usually happens to us. This guy has made a mistake, taking two people. He is moving to quickly." Paige nodded as she spooned another bit of potion into a vial. "We will get him, he won't be expecting so many people." Piper took two of the vials, sticking them in her pocket. She handed some to Phoebe, and then to Harry. Charlie declined, holding up his wand. He had refused to sit and wait with Ron, who couldn't do underage magic so Piper and Leo had decided that it would be better if Ron didn't come. Paige took two of the vials.

"So, Leo will orb Phoebe and Piper in, I've got Harry and Charlie." Piper tried to contain a smile, almost laughing at the way Paige had decided to pair them.

"She just can't get enough of me." Charlie said out loud, Ron turning red at this line and everyone else trying not to laugh. Paige just rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, but I have had enough of you, I'm hoping I can lose you somehow while I orb." Charlie smiled, taking her hand.

"If it means I get to hold hands, I wouldn't mind being lost while you orb, plus I can apparate, so I don't need to be orbed anywhere." Paige's eyes suddenly brightened. She wriggled her hand out from his.

"Great, I won't have to take you." She smiled, walking triumphantly over to Harry.

"Just you wait, I will save your life tonight." She laughed, looking at Harry. "Would you like to try to orb yourself?"

He shook his head, closing his eyes. He orbed out, but then came right back where he was. "I still haven't managed that yet." Paige noticed Piper smiling proudly at her son orbing.

"Well, then I will take you." Piper looked at everyone.

"Do we know what we are doing?" Everyone nodded, and Leo looked at Harry with worry. Piper also looked at Harry. "Are you ready for this, it is your first demon?" Harry almost laughed at their worry.

"You guys, I have faced the most evil wizard in the world, I can handle a demon, I promise." They both nodded.

"Ron, sit tight, I will be here in two minutes to stay with you." Harry smiled at Leo, nodding.

"Don't worry, I will probably floo my parents at home to give them an update. They will think this is brilliant. And Ginny will be excited too. Plus I have to owl someone, so don't worry about me." Leo nodded. Paige took Harry's hand and orbed to the pent house.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Leo orbed Phoebe and Piper into a small cavern. "Are you guys sure that you found him here?" He asked, uncertain.

"Yes Leo, we just need one second." Piper started looking around, wrinkling her nose at the bones. The cavern was Mordent's hideout. A sacrificial altar sat in the middle, and Piper walked towards it, when a smell came that made the baby sick. "Oh wow, that makes me nauseous." Leo walked towards her and Piper held up a hand. "Don't worry, I'm fine. She looked at the ancient books sitting around the altar, all written in words she didn't recognize. She raised a brow as she saw a picture in one of the books. "I've seen this before." Phoebe walked over from her stack of things, looking down.

"Where did you see this?" Phoebe looked at the necklace in the picture. It was of a symbol, similar to the Charmed ones. It was a of an open circle, with a metal oval inside it. There were three lines moving across it, cutting through the oval.

"I saw it around Dakota's neck. The night she came, it was hanging off her neck when she fell asleep. I remember because of that design. It was amazing." Leo walked over and looked at the writing.

"It says here that this is an amulet, one of the most powerful. It can be used for good or evil, and was once in the hands of a clan of demons. A powerful witch killed the demons and stole the necklace, but forgot about the last demon."

"What does that have to do with Dakota?" Phoebe asked, uncertain.

"Well, that demon was Mordent, and it says that he can't reclaim the necklace for evil until he kills off the last of the witches."

"But then how did the witches take it?" Piper asked.

"Well, Mordent was a lower demon, hardly a child. He hadn't even killed his first human, and before that he was a human."

"Which made him not one of them." Leo nodded. Phoebe gasped. "That means…"

"Dakota is the last of the witches, and she doesn't know how to use the amulet, obviously." Piper suddenly said, everything clicking. Phoebe looked up in shock

"Would she already be…"

"No," Leo jumped in. "He shouldn't be able to. Even if Dakota doesn't know how to use it, it won't let him take it off her, and it certainly won't let her die." Piper nodded, nervously. She just hoped Paige had great luck finding any of them.

Phoebe took the paper; then gasped. She opened her eyes, and Piper looked at her. "What did you see?" Phoebe slowly put the paper down on the ground, then shoved all of the books off the altar. She looked at Piper, taking a step back.

"Blow it up." Piper looked down at the stone altar.

"You want me to what?" Phoebe looked down at the stone altar.

"Blow it up, now." Piper looked at her, worried, but took a step back and did as she told her. The stone was cracked in half and Phoebe quickly shoved one of the stones away with all her strength. Piper walked over, peering inside. There Sirius was, gagged and tied up, unconscious.

"Oh my god, did you see that in your premonition. Leo, heal him." Leo walked over, removing the tape and making sure everything was fine.

"He was running short on air, it's a good thing Phoebe saw what she did." Phoebe nodded, brushing Sirius's hair out of his eyes. She was close to tears, and Piper rubbed her shoulder. Phoebe quickly stood up, angrily.

"I can't believe Cole would do this. What would possess him to even think he could win me back like this?" Piper stood up, seeing Leo was trying to revive Sirius.

"Phoebe, he's in love with you, and he has dangerous powers. He wasn't thinking, he was thinking that this guy was going into what Cole sees as his territory."

"I am NOT his territory anymore!" Phoebe screamed angrily. "What makes him think he can do this?" Piper shook her head at Cole, wishing he understood.

"Phoebe, he doesn't think he can do this, but he does it anyways. He is so set on getting you back, you just have to show him that there isn't anything he can do." Phoebe looked at Piper, anger in her eyes. She looked like she was about to say something, but they both heard Sirius moaning, coming to. Phoebe rushed over, bending over and helping him raise his head a little.

"What happened?" Phoebe raised a hand to her mouth, looking down at him in sorrow and guilt.

"I am so sorry, it was Cole, he was just so…I am so angry with…"

"Sh…so he was jealous of me?" He tried to puff out his chest mockingly. "I get that a lot." Phoebe smiled, and Leo cleared his throat.

"Not to ruin this, but we better get Sirius back, and you two need to put a magical blocker here so that they can't come back here." Phoebe and Piper nodded, placing crystals all around the cavern. Phoebe nodded when she was done, holding Sirius's hand as Leo orbed them all back to the house. Phoebe found herself kneeling next to Sirius on the couch. She smiled, glancing across the room at the mantle. She did what any normal person would do, screamed at the top of her lungs.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Are you sure Charlie will be alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Her curly hair swarmed her face in the heat as she sat there, looking at Ron. He nodded, or at least, his head bobbed in the air.

"He will be fine, his _girlfriend_ is there to protect him." Mrs. Weasley smiled, excited to here that Charlie had met someone he liked in San Francisco. She knew she was right to send Ron to see Harry. Ginny sat as close to Ron's face as she could get, looking at him carefully.

"Harry _likes_ the girl." Ron rolled his eyes, and Mrs. Weasley gave him a stern look.

"Yes, I am pretty sure Ginny, sorry, tough luck. Not that he is ever going to see her once she leaves with her new family. Anyways, enough of Dakota, even so, Ginny, you should be more worried with the fact that Dakota and," he made a motion with his eyes to make them aware of who he was talking about, "are missing. I wouldn't be horribly worried; I've seen these women and what they have behind them. They will get them back." Mrs. Weasley nodded, and Ron felt a sudden shaking in his knees. "Um, I think I am needed." He pulled his head out of the fire, and saw Piper poking at his leg. He looked up. "What happened?" He quickly got to his feet, worried.

"You did not tell us that when you floo home, you only use your head."

"Um, yeah." He was getting confused. Phoebe was sitting there, a hand over her heart.

"Well, you scared us, half to death. Phoebe was in here, and all she saw was someone's head in flames." Then Ron thought about it, and he started laughing. Once he could get enough air, he managed to get out:

"That—would—been---ridiculous—scary. Phoebe—okay?" Phoebe nodded.

"Warn us next time." Ron nodded, then looked down at Sirius, who was looking at all of them in great amusement. Ron finally collected himself.

"Hey, they got you back!"

"Yes, and only a soar head." Sirius said, smiling broadly as he held Phoebe's hand.

"So, are you guys going to help the rest of them?"

"Well, yes, but we have to wait for Leo to get back." Piper explained. "Did you enjoy your chat with your mom?"

"Yes, she talked for a while, telling me how everyone was."

"That's good, when things settle down, we will have to have your whole family for a visit." Ron's eyes got big.

"Um, I have four other siblings living at home." Piper paused, looking in the distance.

"Well, maybe for dinner then." Ron laughed, nodding.

"That would be very nice."

"Okay." Leo orbed in, and Piper smiled at him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. She nodded, and Piper and her took his hand, orbing out.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"How are you supposed to get it off?" Cole asked, he was standing a few feet away from the girl tied up on the floor. "And is that really necessary? She is just a fifteen-year-old girl, at least be nice and untie her.

"To risky, she can move faster than light, and if we untied her and she came to, there would be no saving us. I don't know how to get it off; it won't let me get close enough. That amulet is too strong." Cole nodded, looking at it lying around her neck. It looked powerful. He hadn't anticipated this. Sirius was left in the underworld, so now they only had one fugitive.

"Well, just figure it out, I have to go work." He flamed out, disgusted at leaving that vial creature in his house.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Paige orbed into Cole's penthouse, looking around. Harry was gripping her hand tightly. She gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, my first vanquish happened two seconds after I became a witch, your lucky you got practice," She whispered. Charlie appeared with a pop beside them, looking at the dark room. They were in the bedroom, everything in its place; you would almost think the person living here was normal. "Okay," Paige whispered, "Cole shouldn't be here, but we don't know who is, spread out, it is a penthouse so there will be plenty of ground to cover. Both Charlie and Harry nodded, the three splitting up. Harry held his vials of vanquishing potion tightly, looking carefully around every corner. He finally came to the doors that led outside, opening them carefully. He knew that even though his power only worked when he was scared, he could have frozen anything. He stepped outside, looking at the balcony. There was nothing here, He slowly walked back inside and closed the doors. He walked over to two doors, leading to what looked like a study, and heard a voice talking inside.

"How do I get it off?" it hissed, and Harry grimaced at the voice. He thought for a few moments, wondering what he should do. He took a deep breath, then burst through the doors, raising his hands and freezing the room. The demon head was almost looking at Harry, he had turned to see what the noise was. Harry noted that Mordent was a good twenty feet across from Dakota. He ran over, untying her. Once she was unbound, he shook her. Her eyes fluttered open, gasping with fear.

"Are you okay," Harry asked, his eyes full of worry.

"I think so, how about you."

"I'm fine, but you need to get out of here."

"I can't leave you here, he might kill you." Harry lowered his eyes, trying to think quickly. Suddenly, he felt himself punched in the stomach and was sent flying across the room, hitting the wall. He heard something hit the floor, realizing it was Dakota. He closed his eyes in pain, but fluttered them open again, realizing he had broken one of his two vials…


	14. LAST CHAPTER: life

**Well, my last chapter. Oh, I am crying. Okay, so I am not crying, I'm just sad. So don't freak out, number two will be coming soon (hopefully). I will try I promise. Just enjoy, and please, this is my last chapter; I want ALL of you to review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Paige crept along the wall, she was trying to keep quiet; she had heard footsteps. She came to the corner and turned quickly. "Lamp." She called out, ready to strike.

"Immobilize!" Charlie called out, letting the lamp that was still in orb form hang there. "You are lucky, that could have hit me." He smiled.

"Who says I didn't want it to?" Paige replied back. He smiled, sweeping her off her feet into her arms. She had to contain a yell of surprise. She looked at him, and orbed away.

"Well, how am I supposed to sweep you off your feet if you won't let me?" She smiled.

"Come on Brit let's go check the balcony." He smiled, following her outside.

"Wow, it is a wonderful night, isn't it?" He said, looking up at the stars.

"We aren't here to look at stars, Brit, so let's keep moving. Paige turned around, just in time to see Cole. "Sword." She said, calling for the sword that was sitting in a frame on the wall. She threw the orb towards him, knowing it should land in his heart. Even though it wouldn't kill him, it would make him feel pain. Cole put up his hand, making the sword fly away. He moved his hand again, and suddenly Paige was being thrown off the balcony. She knew she should orb, but she couldn't concentrate. Fear filled her as she realized she might die because of this. Suddenly, she was landing in the arms of someone.

"I told you I would save your life sooner or later." Paige looked at Charlie.

"You apparated." She said, looking at him. He smiled brilliantly at her.

"Of course, I couldn't let my future girlfriend die." Paige laughed.

"Okay, Brit, I guess one date for one save isn't too much to ask." Charlie leaned over, kissing her. She kissed back. He finally put her down.

"Well, I told you that you would accept sooner or later." She smiled. "Now, let's go look for Harry." She took his hand, orbing him up to the penthouse again.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Harry stood up, feeling his side where the vial had broken. The glass had cut into him, and he had struggled with the pain. Mordent stood there, looking at him. He had unfroze, and Harry had been too quick to move, he should have gotten out of there. He slowly moved, leaning on the desk.

"You cannot defeat me, it is an insult that they sent a puny new witch to deal with me." Mordent taunted. Mordent's eyes glistened with hatred, and Harry stole a glance at Dakota lying on the floor. She looked so peaceful, oblivious to what was going on. She was in danger, and that made Harry angry.

"Why are you doing this?" He shouted, his temper rising. He had to stay calm, but somehow he just couldn't. He had to think of a plan, maybe stall to Paige came in. He did have one more vial, but he had to find out what Mordent wanted, and he couldn't risk anyone being hurt. Mordent seemed ready to amuse though, smiling wickedly at the fact that he had the upper hand.

"Well, but of course, for revenge. Her family took my whole clan away, and the most powerful amulet in the world. I deserve it back, but I cannot use it until she is dead. Now, she will die, and I will get the amulet, restoring my clan to former glory. And you will make great target practice." Now Harry was worried, Dakota could be hurt, and if Mordent got the amulet, he would have power. Harry wasn't sure what kind of power, but power nonetheless. He panicked, and threw the vial.

Cole flamed in just in time, seeing what was happening, he raised his hand, making the vial explode. Harry looked at Cole, anger in his eyes.

"Now, calm down, I couldn't have you do that." Cole said, a smile on his face. "I met someone interesting today, his name was Lucius Malfoy; do you know him?" Harry clenched his fists, feeling anger flow through him. "Well, I guess you do. He let me know a few…interesting things, and I am warning your precious Sirius, that if he doesn't stay away from Phoebe, I will have no other choice than to hurt you instead of him." Cole thrust a fireball at Harry, but a blue aura came around him, blocking it. Harry's eyes got wide, looking at what just happened. Cole didn't seem surprised though, he was calm. "Take that as a warning." He said, a smile forming on his face.

"I don't care what you do to me, you have threatened someone with enough power to find a way to kill you." Harry said. Cole smiled, flaming out. Mordent still stood there, staring at Harry.

"Enough power? You can't even control your power. There are more out there more powerful than me, and they will come after you." Harry suddenly remembered something, and he thrust his hands out, hoping Phoebe's premonition was right. He felt anger towards Mordent, for the pain he had caused Dakota and the fact that he was working with Cole. He felt angry at Cole, that he would try to take away Sirius's happiness. He felt angry at everything, and suddenly Mordent was screaming in anguish. Harry looked down at his hands, and saw blue lightning coming out of them, going strait into Mordent. He held them, letting out all of his anger. His scar was searing in pain, and he was having trouble breathing, realizing his wound was hurting him. It wasn't big when he had last looked at it, but it hurt now. It was using everything in him to kill Mordent with this power, including all of his anger. Finally, Mordent gave off one last scream, then he exploded. Harry took a few deep breaths, looking down at Dakota. The last thing he remembered seeing where white lights…

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Come on baby, don't let me lose you know." Piper begged, running her hand over Harry's face, Leo sat at Harry's side, and Piper was almost sick when she saw all of the blood coming off of Harry. Leo was using all of the healing powers he had, and Piper just hoped it wasn't too late. "Please Harry, wake up." Piper begged. She had tears running down her face, Phoebe stood over next to Dakota, making sure she was alright. But Piper was only worried about Harry right now. The remains of Mordent stood over five feet away. Piper saw Leo working as hard as he could. "Leo do something, he can't die." Leo was crying too.

"This hit something hard." He said, "And Harry bled out for a while." Piper nodded, slowly, the blood started lifting. Soon there was nothing at all. Piper grew excited, looking at Harry.

"Harry, honey, it's your mom, please wake up." She whispered, not wanting to touch him for fear he would break. Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, looking at Piper's worried face.

"Mom?" He said. Piper smiled and nodded. "Why are you here?" He asked. Then he suddenly looked panicked. "Dakota, is she al…"

"She's fine, Leo is healing her. And he gets to see you like this soon, too." Harry smiled, then winced in pain. "Yeah, it will hurt." Piper said, helping him sit up. "Just take it slowly." Harry nodded. He looked over at Dakota, who was also getting up slowly. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for saving my life, Harry." He smiled. He had really done it; he had conquered his first demon. Paige and Charlie orbed in, looking at them all. Piper put her hands up and blew up the flowerpot behind Paige. Charlie and Paige quickly ducked.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Paige said, looking at Piper. Piper pointed a finger at Harry.

"That is for me coming in to my son almost dead." Paige looked a little confused.

"I'm…sorry." A faint smile crossed Piper's lips.

"As long as you never do it again." Paige smiled, walking over and hugging Harry.

"Are you okay?" She said. Harry smiled at the warm gesture.

"Yes, Aunt Paige, I am perfectly alright, and my first demon was brilliant." Piper and Leo smiled.

"Well, if the party is over, we kind of need to get out of Cole's house." Phoebe pointed out.

"Oh," Piper looked around, realizing where they were. "Yeah, we really should." She walked over and took Harry's hand. "But this time, Leo and I take Harry." Phoebe nodded, leading Dakota over to Paige. Charlie apparated, leaving them to orb home.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Dakota said, holding her bag. Harry was standing in the airport, looking at her plane number. She had been notified that morning that they had a new home for her, in North Dakota no less. Harry had asked to go with her on the plane, and Ron had been smart enough to stay behind. Now he knew he had to say goodbye, and he was finding it harder than he thought. He looked into the eyes he had grown to know over the course of a few days. They were connected, in every way. She was the first to say something. "Don't worry about me, Harry, I've got a new family to go to, I will be perfectly fine." Harry nodded slowly taking her hand.

"I really like you Dakota," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

She smiled, then lightly kissed him. "Well, I am only an orb away…when you learn how to orb that is." He laughed. She squeezed his hand slowly. "Don't worry, you will meet another girl, and she will be madly in love with you. I wouldn't be too surprised if you've already met her. But I know what it's like to have innocents, sooner or later, you always say good-bye." Harry looked down, knowing this was her way of letting him down easy. "Just, don't forget to owl me at some point in time." He looked up, and kissed her again, before she had to get on the plane. She slowly walked in, taking one final look as the door closed. Harry saw it as the door closing on what they had, what little they had. He turned and walked over to where his dad was waiting. Leo put his arm around his son, shaking it a little.

"Don't worry, it hurts now, but soon it won't." Harry looked up into his father's eyes.

"How do you know that?" He asked. Leo looked down at the ground, smiling.

"Because, all of the girls have had something like that in their lives. For Piper, she had a few, but one was a ghost. Paige liked a man made of clay, Phoebe found herself attached to a cupid, and Prue liked a demon who ended up being a priest. They all had to say goodbye, and they got over it sooner or later. She is just one of many, don't expect not to feel attached to an innocent, it goes with the territory. When you are fighting with them against evil, it tends to bring you closer together." Harry looked down at his shoes.

"So it won't hurt like this all the time?" Leo shook his head.

"No, soon, you will like someone else, and Dakota will be just another girl you liked at one point in time." Harry didn't realize it, but Leo was leading them to the bathroom. "Now, it is time to orb home."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Piper sat looking at the family tree. It now had a new addition, Harry. She felt somewhat happy as she looked at Leo and Piper connecting to a son. She rubbed her belly. Soon it would have another name, too. She heard the door closed as Charlie and Paige went out for lunch and smiled. Leo was right, sooner or later Paige would have fallen for Charlie, and it didn't even matter that he lived in Romania, because to her, he was just an orb away. She also knew that Phoebe was downstairs helping Sirius change his appearance. With a call from Darrel, Sirius would have a new identity thanks to witchcraft and a very good policeman. Of course, they would still see him as Sirius; they would just have to make sure they would call him James around everyone else. He had decided to stay awhile, liking that he was near Phoebe. Cole hadn't been around since last night's fiasco, but she doubted that he thought that he and Phoebe would be together anymore. Piper slowly folded up the family tree. Ron was back at home for a week, and soon Piper would have his mother over, and she had to be ready with a meal. She stood up, ready to go to work at the club. White lights filled the room, and Piper looked at them worriedly. Grams stood there, her whole self.

"Grams, what a nice surprise. Harry is out with Leo, but he will be back soon if you want to meet him." Piper said, smiling. "Le-" Grams lifted her hand, silencing Piper.

"I'm not here to meet my great-grandson, but I am here to tell you something." Piper smiled.

"Okay, what is it?" Grams looked nervous. She was scratching her arm.

"Well, it's about your first pregnancy." Piper frowned.

"What about it? Was Harry affected by it?" Grams shook her head.

"Piper, the elders made me tell you."

"Tell me what, you haven't told me anything." Grams looked around the room, then strait at Piper.

"Piper, when you had Harry, back when you were nineteen, after you and Leo met, well…"

"What is it?" Piper said, getting worried.

"Piper, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Spit it out Grams."

"Well, you had twins…"

THE END


	15. 2 is out YAY

Hey just so you all know, this isn't a chapter. I just want to tell you that my second story, Harry Halliwell two: Double take is out!!! Yay for all of you who don't know


End file.
